Untitled For Now
by glAssXshAdow
Summary: I'm sorry, but the summary won't fit here please don't skip the story because the summary isnt hereyou can read it inside then choose if you want to finish the story, k? Plz&thnx! Reviews would be nice!
1. SummaryNote

Summary: Sira has lived with Galbatorix ever since her family died; he told her that Eragon murdered her brother, Murtagh. Sira plans on running away to find and kill Eragon, but before she leaves she takes a black gem that Galbatorix said her father wanted her to have. She finds Eragon and learns that he didn't kill her brother; in fact they were traveling together. The black gem turns out to be a dragon egg, and it hatched for her! Sira is traveling to Ellesméra to be trained by the elves, and on the way she meets a strange boy who has a dragon. Galbatorix is searching for her, or rather something she has, and if she doesn't give it to him, he will take it by force. It turns out that the boy with the dragon wants it too, will Sira give it to the man who gave her a home but never really had any time for her, or a boy she just met, but is already good friends with? Not very much fluff, yea it's a weak summary, better than it sounds.

Note: If you read the older version of the story, you have probably already figured this out, but I deleted all the chapters after the second one because the story wasn't going the right way. So everything after chapter two is new, read from there please.

P.S- Please give my story a chance, it's better than it sounds ((as I said before))


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable character from Eragon, duh. But if you don't recognize ne1, they are mine, allllllllll mine, just for Maura((my name))! I guess if ur reading this u no who they belong to, but incase u don't: they belong to Mr. Paolini.

ENJOY THE FRICKIN' RE-WRITTEN STORY!_needs anger management..._the stupid star asterics wont work...so italics mean tht, k...well, not in the story...just for my authors note's!

* * *

_Sira heard a loud knocking, and was tired of them always making noise. She just wanted to see her father! But no, they always make the noises that scare him and her brother away! Why do they do this?_ Sira moaned and rolled over, having a dream that wasn't all that pleasurable. She awoke with the realization that it was someone knocking on her door, making all the racket. She snapped up out of her bed and opened the door. Galbatorix's servant Nia was standing in the doorway, looking very impatient.

"Ms.Sira, Lord Galbatorix wishes to see you." Sira sighed. She was lonely in Galbatorix's castle; he was her guardian ever since her father died. Sira knew very little about her real family, except that she has, or had a brother, and had a father. Sira wished for many things, but most of all she wished for a companion, someone she could talk to that would talk back, unlike the dog, Gilden. No one knew of her loneliness, she kept it hidden behind the pools of blue that were her eyes. At night Sira prayed to whatever god may be listening, she asked for forgiveness from her selfish thinking. Some nights she questioned why she was born, and if she should have been born at all.

Sira was a girl of 17 with long, curly coffee colored hair. She had large blue eyes flecked with gray that were framed by long, thick lashes. Her face was proportioned in a way that it made her look exotic, but beautiful. Sira was about 5'3, with a very elegant body. The oddest parts about her were her ears. If she covered them with her hair, she looked fairly normal, but when people caught sight of them, they mistook her for an elf. Sira suspected this was one of the reasons Galbatorix kept her, he thought her to be an elf, how wrong he was. The other reason would be on her fathers wishes, she knew not of what connection the two had, only that her father must have had a powerful relationship with Galbatorix to influence his will. The only memorabilia of her family that she had was the pendant shaped like an hourglass with a silver thread entwined around it, that her father gave her; Sira reached up to her neck and fondly felt the necklace. She sighed, and realized she had been standing with the door open for many minutes.

Shutting the door, Sira changed out of her nightclothes and put on a very beautiful green dress. She walked over to her mirror and brushed her shiny, brown curls. Regretting her life and hoping it would take a turn for the better, or it would end, she walked the long corridor leading to Galbaorix's room. In his room was man that looked to still be in his 40s although Sira clearly knew he was well over 50. He had long, brown hair tied back in a ponytail, and dark brown eyes, almost to the point that they were black. He was wearing a black tunic with matching black pants, and a long burgundy robe.

"Ah! My young Sira, you are looking lovely this morning."

"Thank you my lord." Galbatorix chuckled at the teenager's response.

"For seventeen years you have lived with me, and still you do not call me Uncle." He shook his head and continued to laugh. Sira liked Galbatorix very much, and was extremely loyal to him, but she could not help but wish she had her real father with her. Sira forced a smile and politely asked, "What is it you needed…uncle?" She said the last word as an after-thought, but it sounded natural enough.

"Well, I have talked to my council and we have decided that you are finally old enough to have your father's last possession." And with that, Galbatorix handed her a black ovular-shaped gem that was streaked with silver lines. _Black…just like everything else in my world._ Sira repressed a sigh and her frustration with Galbatorix, she was old enough for a round shiny ball, did he think she was still a child?

"May I inquire as to what this is?" She asked, still keeping a polite tone, even though she didn't care, she just wanted to know the truth about her family."You will find out soon enough." He told her. "I'd advise you to get some breakfast." Sira turned and began to walk away, but her mind was too strongly requesting that she ask about her family for her to walk away, and leave this opportunity behind. Galbatorix barley had any time for her anymore, it was a time when she needed a father figure most, but all she had were books and a dog. _Not that I don't like Gilden_. She thought to herself. When she was younger Galbatorix seemed so carefree and he had time to spend with her, sometimes they would ride horses together, or practice sparring or magic, but now all he cared about was his domain. Sira cursed herself for being so selfish, o course, he _had_ to care about his domain. Without it, him and Sira might not even be together. She cursed herself again.

"Um… I was wondering…" She hesitated.

"Yes?" Galbatorix asked, driving her on.

"Could you…I mean…well, could you tell me who my family is?" She asked, and then held her breath, waiting for…she didn't know what she was expecting.

"Of course." Galbatorix said with a smile, much to Sira's relief. "But you must understand one thing, what I am about to tell you must not reach the ears of anyone besides yourself and me." Sira nodded eagerly.

"Your father was my right-hand man. We were as thick as thieves; we had many plans concerning the future. As you know, your father passed away. During the time, a war was waging between the Dragon Riders and myself. They were traitors, helping the Varden, and killing many innocent people. Your father was helping me to convince the dragon riders to join my service and stop slaying innocents. He was holding conference with a dragon rider named Brom. Brom was a cruel demon that most likely was not right in the mind. He killed your father, then ran away like the coward he was."

"Uncle, could you tell me my father's name?" Sira asked innocently, getting on Galbatorix's good side by calling him uncle.

"Of course, your father's name was Morzan. Now, as I was saying, Brom ran away and stole a possession very dear to your father. He fled to the North and hid near the spine for many years. On his travels, Morzan came across a baby hidden in the trees of Du Weldenvarden." Sira remembered the old map she found in the library, tucked amongst many dusty scrolls. Du Weldenvarden was the elven forest

"He brought the baby to me, and asked me to take care of it whilst he went to seek peace. I took the baby in, and he told me he wanted her name to be Sira."

Then it hit Sira, she wasn't her father's real daughter!

"I'm not-I mean-my father? But you always me I looked exactly like my brother! How is that possible?"

"I'm not even sure myself. When you were still a babe, your brother left to go seek Brom. On his travels, he met Eragon," Sira remembered back in her readings, Eragon was the name of the first dragon rider, but that's impossible.

"That's impossible, he _can't_ still be alive." She said, narrating her thoughts.

" Not Eragon, the first _ever_ Dragon Rider, Eragon, the first Dragon Rider in over a century. Traveling with Eragon was Brom. Your brother did not know this at the time, and upon Brom's death, him and Eragon became friends. I've lost track of your brother and Eragon since, but news has just recently reached my ears. Eragon learned who your brother was, and by the Varden's persuasion, fought him, and killed your kin." Galbatorix finished, his head bowed. Sira's eyes flashed.

"And, what was my brother's name?" She asked Galbatorix.

"Murtagh. And I'm afraid that is all the time I have, I must be going."

"Wait, before you leave, Uncle, where was Eragon last seen?"

Galbatorix turned swiftly on his heel and faced Sira, "In the Beor mountains, why?"

"May I send a scout looking for him?"

"If you wish. You will come to no avail; he is a demon and a master or disguise. It would be impossible to find him."

Sira nodded, and idea already forming in her head. She looked down at the black

ball and dismissed it as useless. She took it to the treasure room, where she had seen it many times before. Leaving it there somehow didn't seem right, but there wasn't anything she could do about that, it wasn't really hers after all, because he wasn't really her father. _My life just got worse. Oh well at least I will soon be free of these restrictive walls._

**Later that night**

Sira packed her bag, and on her bed she left a note that read:

To who ever may find this, please give it to my loving uncle and lord, Galbatorix.

I'm sorry I had to leave you like this, all of the sudden, but I felt a need to go and hunt down this "Eragon". He may know more than you do of my past, and might be able to tell me something. If he knows nothing, or if he knows something, I will still get my revenge. He will not be excused from killing my only family that was left, and housing and befriending a criminal such as Brom, when he was fully aware of what he did. It is also inexcusable to be connected with the Varden. That is why I take my leave. I am almost an adult, do not worry about me, I'll be fine. Once the deed is done, I shall come back to you, and maybe we can be close like we used to be. Do not worry, I wont tell anyone of anything I have learned whilst staying in your keep. I thank you for all you have done,

Love with all my heart,

Sira

Silently she ran down to the kitchens. She grabbed two loafs of bread, dried meat, and two water skins. Shoving them into oilskins, to protect them from rain and water, she ran ((still silent)) to the servants' quarters. Before reaching them, she passed the treasure room. Deciding against her common sense, she picked the lock and went inside. She walked over to the coin chest, and filled her pouch with them, all the way to the top. Walking out, she noticed the huge gem that Galbatorix wanted her to have. She sighed and put the surprisingly light thing in her bag, being careful not to squish any food. Sira ran out the door, not even bothering to lock it again, and into the servants' quarters.

Sira picked tonight to leave because she knew the servants' area would be clear, tonight was the Lights Festival in town, and the guard who was stationed at the back gate was a silly boy of 18 with sandy blond hair and green eyes, he also happened to be _very_ fond of Sira. Sira shook her head and continued to walk out the door.

"Riol…oh Riol." She called in a barley audible voice.

"Stop, who goes there?" He asked, and then realized it was Sira, so he put down his weapon. "Oh, lady Sira, how may I help you?"

"Well, I…" She pretended to be embarrassed and not sure of herself, and a little bit ditzy, "I was wondering if you would accompany me to the Festival of Lights?"

"That would be nice, but I have duty." Sira was expecting this.

"Oh, but who would want to sneak into our castle on this night? And besides, there's only one Festival of Lights a year, its very romantic I hear, please come?" She said, widening her eyes, and batting her eyelashes at him.

"Oh, alright, but you cant tell anyone."

"I wont." She said then smiled sweetly at him. Sira already had this planned out; she would use her training well. When one spends practically all her life under constant assassination attempts, they tend to learn how to use a sword and magic. Once outside, she would knock out Riol, take the gate keys, lock it back up, and be on her way. Riol unlocked the gate, and escorted her outside.

"My thanks to you, no one will hear a word about this, and I'm terribly sorry." She hit him on the right temple, then dragged him inside the gate, and proceeded to lock it.

Sira started off towards the small town. Once there, she wandered about the dank streets, and pulled her cloak closer. There weren't any people in her direct vicinity, which always made her feel insecure. She hurriedly walked past the abandoned houses, until she reached the shops. She continued on, but stopped when she caught sight of the horse master's lodging. She walked to his door, and was about to knock when she saw the note attached to the door handle.

At the festival of lights come back tomorrow for business

Sira sighed, she didn't have until tomorrow. She checked the dark, deserted street, then slipped behind his house. She quietly walked to the stables, and saw that there were no horses. Cursing under her breath, she turned to see a lone stable, with a stallion in it! She cautiously walked over and saw the price tag on the door, 100 crowns. This was not that bad of a price for a horse, but she decided to take a look at it, just to be sure. She made gentle noises under her breath, calling it to her. She steed finally came out, revealing its dark, glossy coat. It stuck its nose out tentatively and sniffed her hand. On it's head there was a chestnut snip. The horse accepted her, and allowed Sira to pet it before turning away to drink, she noticed he had a chestnut list. The horse was very beautiful, and Sira decided she wanted this one; of course, there were no others to choose from. She counted out 100 crowns then added and extra 100 more crowns when she realized she needed tack, of course it wouldn't be this expensive, but she felt as if she was inclined to leave extra money for him. She wrote a quick note explaining why the horse was missing, and which one she took (if it wasn't obvious already)

Dearest Horse Master,

I am on a long journey and needed to escape from the Palace tonight.

I have paid you 100 crowns for the black stallion with the chestnut snip and list, and another 100 for tack.

I thank you very much, may your home and family be blessed in the years to come.

Sira looked at her handy work, then headed towards the barn. Gathering a full saddle and a bridal, she found her way back to the lonely stable, and let herself in. She put the saddle and bridal on the horse, lifted herself on it, and put all her belongings in the saddle bag, which included an extra pair of clothes, her food, the black gem, her throwing knives, and finally a sword. The only problem was that the sword didn't fit into the saddlebag; she frowned at this, and held onto it for the time being. Walking back to the house, she slipped off the horse, and onto the Horse master's porch. Sira cautiously picked the lock on the door, a skill she learned from the servants, and left her note and the money on the kitchen table. She crept back outside, got back on her new horse. _You need a name_, she thought to herself. She placed her hand between the stallion's ears and whispered,

"I name you Murtagh, a great and valiant fighter." Sira felt a burning sensation in the back of her eyes, and knew she was going to start to cry, but not over her brother's death, over the fact that she would not be able to meet him and find out who he was. Hatred for Eragon began to bloom in her chest, swelling until she thought she would burst from it.

"I will find you and kill you, O mighty Dragon Rider Eragon." She spoke to no one. Sira continued down the worn-out path, until she saw a sign hanging from a door. It had a picture of a hammer and an anvil, exactly what she was looking for. Sira tied Murtagh to a tree and cautiously went to the door, and knocked. There was no answer and no sign that said where the owner could be, so she knocked again. Sira heard small footsteps padding towards the door, and a small boy with messy black hair and almond-shaped jade eyes came to the door. He had a long scar on the side of his face running from the right corner of his eye, down to his chin.

"Um hello there, is your ma of pa there?" She asked him with a cheery grin on her face.

"My mother and father are dead." Spoke the boy simply.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry-' She was cut off by his little voice.

"But the blacksmith is here, ill go get him." And with that the little boy ran off to get him. A burly man with large biceps came to the door, Sira guessed him to be in his mid-twenties.

"Yes, ma'am what can I do for you?" He asked.

Sira smiled at him and replied, "I need a scabbard for my sword." She held up the sword, but not threateningly so. The man nodded.

"I'll be right back." He disappeared and left Sira standing in the doorway being stared at by a little boy.

_You will find Eragon, but you will not be able to kill him, young princess._ Someone said. Sira looked around wildly, but the only one with her was the little boy, who was smiling at her innocently, she smiled back, a little uneasy.

_Yes it was me who spoke. My name is Lilás, I'm no little boy, and I'm a werecat._

Sira gasped, a werecat! She thought those only existed in myths, a werecat, talking to her?

_Oh, I'm honored!_ She told him._ May I ask why you are telling me this?_

The boy smiled and transformed into a cat-like animal with tufts of gray on the top of his ears, and he was a little bigger than a regular cat.

_I though it be necessary to tell you. Besides, you hold great potential._

Sira gaped at the werecat until the blacksmith came back. Lilás turned his head around and blinked lazily at him.

"Oh! I see you've met Lilás, don't be fearful, he wont harm you." The man said.

"He talked to me." Sira said, her brow knitting when she realized how insane she sounded. _Too late to take it back_, she thought to herself.

"He did? Really? He's only talked to one other. I don't know why he chooses to stay in the form of that wretched boy-' at that Lilás let out a diminutive roar. The blacksmith chuckled and handed Sira her scabbard. It was a plain thing, just brown leather, but it would work.

"That'll be 50 crowns milady." The blacksmith said, Sira handed him the coins.

"Thank you very much, kind sir." She gave him a quizzical look, then walked away to where Murtagh was happily grazing. She sheathed her sword and untied the stallion. Sira nimbly leapt on his back, and trotted away from the strange town.

Many days Later

When she finally reached the Boer mountains, Sira was exhausted. Of course, many days travel can do that to you. She had been driving Murtagh non-stop ever since she let. Pondering over what the werecat meant by young princess. She surley wasn't one, she couldn't be, why would anyone leave a princess to the dangers of the Du Weldenvarden forest? She pondered this until her brain hurt. Sira looked down at the soft ground beneath her and wish so desperately she could lie on it, but she _new_ she couldn't, she must keep going in order to find Eragon.

_But what's the point? Lilás said that I wouldn't be able to kill him…what's the point of my miserable life? Why do I need to go on?_

Sir's thoughts were interrupted when she noticed the long gouges in the Earth; they looked like, like dragon's talons! Sira urged Murtagh into a gallop, and followed the tracks. They son lead into the Mountains. Sira took a deep breath and steered the stallion into the deep, dark foliage. She heard sounds that were new to her ears all around her. Sira felt uncomfortable in this darkness but she pushed on.

**Three days later**

Sira reached the ends of the mountain range, or at least an opening out of it. She was joyful because she had covered many leagues in three days, and had just left that dark and dreary place. To add to her spirits, Sira just came across more dragon marks, and footprints along the Edda River. Sira let out a whoop and urged Murtagh into a gallop. He really was a good horse, it seemed he barley needed any rest, besides he could keep his pace up for many leagues. Sira was glad that she was almost upon Eragon. She could practically taste her vengeance.

Sira decided she deserved a break, and picked a nice little area that was particularly lush, behind a sharp bend in the river. Sira took Murtagh's saddle and bridle off the poor beast, and let him around the small paradise and graze. Sira looked at the sparkling water, it seemed to be calling her name. Sira finally couldn't resist. She climbed to the top of a lone tree, and jumped off into the cool, clear water. The water caressed her hot body, and Sira immediately felt more unperturbed than she had in many days. She giggled and splashed around, unaware of her silent watcher.

Eragon, Murtagh, and Arya had been traveling for many days now, she had the feeling that someone was following them, so she made him stop at the river, and wait around the bend for who ever it was to come. After a day of waiting, Arya had grown impatient, and wanted to leave, forget who was following them. Saphira wanted to scout the land, Murtagh wanted to hunt, and Eragon wanted to stat put. So, in the end, Saphira had taken Arya out for a ride, and Murtagh hunting, leaving Eragon alone. Eragon had been getting a drink when he heard splashes. Cautiously walking around the river bend, he saw a girl about 17 splashing and giggling in the water, like a child. He smiled in spite of himself, and began to walk forward, when the girl dunked herself under water. The girl had long, dark brown hair that curled even though it was dripping wet, and her eyes were pools of blue with gray mixed in. Her facial structure was something Eragon recognized, but wasn't sure from where. Eragon considered it wise to not move forward until her head was above water. When she finally did surface, she began to walk out of the river. Eragon blushed; her dress clung to her body as if she was wearing nothing, but when she wrung it out, it hung normally. He tried to look away, but found he couldn't, she was too mesmerizing. The girl walked over to a tree that was about 5 feet away from Eragon, and started to climb it. When she was at the top branch, she began edging out over the water, Eragon, snapping back from his trance called out, "Hello there!" The girl whipped around, but in the process, lost her footing and fell into the shallows of the river. Eragon walked over to the water's edge and expected her to resurface, but after a minute, when she didn't he realized that she had probably been knocked out, the water wasn't that deep. He hastily took his shirt off and jumped in after her. He groped the bottom for a minute until he felt something solid. Ducking under water, Eragon managed to pull her out of the water. As soon as she was above water, the girl gasped and started to cough up water. Her eyes fluttered open for a second, then shut as she fainted. From there on he carried her back to his camp and laid her down on the soft grass. The girl's hair had fallen over her face, and Eragon brushed it away, it was then he saw her ears, they were pointed! Was she an elf? Did he just knock out an elf? Eragon swore under his breath. The girl started to awake, she shifted and then sat up.

"What happened?" She asked to no one in particular, and was surprised when she got an answer.

"You fell." A masculine voice answered, Sira's eyes flew open, and she saw a young man kneeling in front of her. He had floppy brown hair, that was wet and hung in his magnificent brown eyes, was he a wandering elf? Sira noticed his shirt was wet in places, and though of her nice swim, _what happened to it?_ Then she remembered everything, he had been spying on her while she was swimming!

"You! You were spying on me! How dare you!" She shouted.

" I was not! I saved you from drowning!" Eragon bellowed back.

"If you hadn't scared me, I would have been fine!" Sira shouted, then her face softened.

"Where's Murtagh?" She asked, and the boy's face filled with surprise.

"Murtagh…?" He asked her slowly.

"Yes, Murtagh, my horse."

"Oh, your horse." The boy seemed relived for some reason. Sira quickly stood up and swiftly walked back to her camp. She walked back over to Eragon's camp holding Murtagh's reins.

_Eragon, what's going on? I heard raised voices, are you all right; I'm coming back now._ Saphira said to Eragon.

_No! There's a mysterious girl here, she looks like an elf. _Eragon sent a mental image to his dragon._ If you come stay out of sight!_ He warned.

_Eragon, she looks exactly like Murtagh_. Saphira commented, puzzled. Eragon didn't have time to respond, because the girl was coming back, in a different pair of clothes. She now wore a long sky blue shirt, it went fell to right above her knees, and a pair of white pants, with black boots. Trailing behind her was a black horse with a chestnut snip."Is something wrong, good sir?" Sira asked.

"Um, no, I was just wondering, what's your name?" Eragon asked her.

"Hmm. Isn't it common courtesy to give yours first?"

"Oh, yes my name is-Evan" He said thinking back to the name his former teacher had given him when they went to Teirm. His heart ached at the rembering of Brom, but it soon passed, as he stared at the exotic girl, waiting. She seemed satisfied.

"My name is Sira." The girl told him with a smile.

She pulled her possessions off of her horse-Murtagh's back and laid them on the ground next to Eragon. Just then a raven-haired woman ran out from behind a tree, shouting.

"Eragon!" But the rest of her words were meaningless to Sira, she immediately had her dagger at Eragon's throat before he, or Arya had time to react.

"You!" Sira spat, whilst Eragon sat there, dumbfounded.

_Saphira! I need you!_ He called to his dragon. The large beast lumbered out of the woods, but before she, or the elf could go anywhere Sira muttered, "Huildr" An held her opposite palm out in the general direction of Saphira and Arya, stopping them dead in their tracks.

_Eragon! I can't move, she placed a spell on us!"_

Eragon sighed, "What is it you want?"

"My revenge." She snarled much to Eragon's surprise.

"Why? What did I ever do to you!"

"Killed my brother." She spat with as much venom as a snake, and pressed her dagger further into his flesh, drawing blood.

"Who was your brother? I have killed naught but Urgals."

"Liar! You know damn well that you killed him! Confess, now! I grow impatient!" Eragon could hear he sorrow in her voice.

_Eragon, fight her!_ Saphira roared inside his mind.

_I can't! If I move, she'll cut me_! He shouted back, frustrated by his dragon's sudden stupidity and this girl's lies.

"Tell me, who was your brother." He repeated.

"Murtagh, son of Morzan." Sira snarled.

"Why would you think he killed me?" A male voice said from somewhere to her left. She turned her gaze towards the voice, looking up into an arrow shaft. Sira dropped her hold on Eragon, who quickly grabbed the dagger from her grasp. Sira took in the stranger's face, he had curly russet hair that fell into his warm, gray eyes. His features were strangely similar, and Sira had a feeling…_Can he be…?_

"What makes you think that I am your brother?" Asked Murtagh, suspicion growing in his voice.

"But how…Galbatorix said that Eragon killed you, why did he lie to me?" She asked, eyebrows knitted.

"Galbatorix? You've talked to Galbatorix?" Eragon asked sharply, grasping the dagger even tighter. Sira nodded and slowly spoke.

"I've lived with him ever since my father-your father," she said, looking at Murtagh, "Found me. He's taken care of me all these years, he even gave me this," She pulled out the black gem, Saphira let out a snort when she saw it. "Why would he lie?" Everyone in the little clearing stared at the girl intently.

"Is that…?" Arya started to say, but was cut short by Murtagh, who held up a hand to silence her.

"If what you say is true…then you have been living with Galbatorix your whole life, why should we trust you? How do we know you're not a spy, and that's a fake?" He said pointing towards the gem. Sira clutched it tighter.

"I would not lie. Why would it matter if this were a fake? What is it but a gem?"

"That is _not_ just a gem, it is far more important than that."

"He-he told me it was my father's…Galbatorix has another like it, but its crimson." Sira told them, now not so sure she should have told them she lived with Galbatorix.

"Does he know you left?" Questioned the Woman with dark hair.

"No. Well I left him a note."

"Let me re-phrase that, does he know you have the egg?" She asked again, more desperately.

"Egg?" Sira questioned, inclining her head a little.

"The black gem." Eragon said, cluing her in.

"No one knows I have it, what kind of egg is it?"

_I belive her, she is naught but innocent._ Saphira told him.

_I'm still not so sure, I think she's a liar. Why should we believe her, what evidence do we have?_ All Eragon got was an opposing snort from Saphira.

"My dragon seems to think you aren't lying," Eragon began. "I want you to tell me what Galbatorix told you, word for word, until-" he was interrupted by a cracking sound, and a small cry. All eyes turned to look at the egg, cracks now spider webbed it's glossy surface, it was hatching! Sira stared at it in astonishment and said:

"That thing-egg, hasn't broken, even when I dropped it on a stone path." A small black nose poked out of the shell, then a black head, then a black and gray neck, and finally a black body. The little creature looked around the clearing with its large, innocent eyes, it gave a small shriek of surprise when it saw its kin, but continued to search everyone's faces. The little thing finally landed upon Sira, it made another shriek then placed it's little foot on her knee and looked expectantly. Suddenly, Sira felt a jolt. A sharp pain began in her knee, then as it spread it felt more painful, it coursed through her veins, like liquid fire, Sira wanted to scream but couldn't. And then, it was over, with nothing left to show what had just happened besides a shiny oval on her palm, and the itching sensation that surrounded the oval. Sira was aware of a new…presence in her mind. She was aware that it was…hungry?

"Is she…?" Eragon started to ask.

"Prove that you are my sister, give me some…evidence…that you are not some wandering girl who is twisted in the mind." He spat. Sira didn't know what she should do, what evidence could she give him to prove she wasn't a fake! Then she remembered her necklace. Sira reached up to her neck and pulled on the gold chain until the pendant shown.

"This is the only evidence I have…" Murtagh's face showed astonishment, he looked down to his hilt, there was an indentation that was the exact shape of the pendant.

"Where did you get that?"

"I've had it ever since I was a baby, as long as I remember it was around my neck." Sira said, fondly fingering it."

"Then…you, you really, you're not lying?" Sira shook her head. Murtagh walked towards her cautiously, she stood still, not knowing what he would do. Standing almost on top of her, he reached out and embraced her. Sira let out her breath, not realizing that she had been holding it. Murtagh released her, "I have no reason to mistrust you. We have time to talk later, for now, take care of your dragon." Sira smiled up at him and walked to her pack. Grabbing two handfuls of dried meat, she fed one to the newborn. Sira cautiously walked over towards the older dragon, and held out her hand. Saphira glared at the girl, who held he ground.

_I still do not trust her. She tried to harm you._ She mind-spoke to Eragon.

_She was confused and doing what she thought was right, I would have done the same thing._

_Then you are very foolish._ Saphira concluded, and gobbled up the strips of meat.

"I need to think of a name for you." She said, talking to her dragon

"So…um…how long were you pursuing me?" Asked Eragon timorously.

"For about two weeks." She answered as if it was no big feat.

"Two weeks?"

"Yeah, if I set my mind on my goal I can get almost anything I want."

"Hmmm, we are most similar, but I must know, do you still plan on killing me?"

"Yes." Sira said, then looked at his out of the corner of her eye, Eragon gaped at her. "I'm joking." She said with a laugh.

"Well it seems you have met the men in our little group, now you should meet the woman. This," he said, gesturing towards the raven-haired woman, "Is Arya, the elf, and the dragon is Saphira." Murtagh told her. Sira didn't like the elf, and had a feeling that the elf didn't like her either. She also didn't think the dragon trusted her, but she would deal with those matters later. Now, she needed a name.

_Do you like the name Áldera?_ She asked the dragon, but felt nothing.

_Fîlatir? Nädali? Jilu? Bluina? Euraus?_ She ticked off the names, feeling nothing until Euraus._ You like Euraus?_ Sira felt an approving feeling come from the dragon. _So you're a male? Well from here on, you shall be Euraus._

"He's accepted the name Euraus." She told everyone in the circle.

"Sira, would you care to join me for a walk?" Murtagh asked her, Sira nodded and eagerly got up, Euraus perched on her shoulder, with his tail wrapped around her neck. Murtagh led her away from camp and into the surrounding trees. Eragon's face showed no emotion as they left, just a cold stare.

"I don't like her." Arya said simply, all she got was a grunt in reply from Eragon.

Sira was stroking Euraus fondly, and wasn't paying attention to Murtagh, or even where she was walking.

"Sira," Murtagh began, and she snapped her attention back to him. "Our father, he was the one who betrayed the dragon riders to Galbatorix. Whatever he told you was a lie." Sira looked up into the older man's eyes, and couldn't help but believe him.

"Why would Galbatorix deceive me?" She asked Murtagh.

"Either he doesn't know that I'm still alive, or he wanted to trick you into killing Eragon so that he wouldn't have to deal with him anymore. I'm not sure, but the latter makes me uncomfortable. He could have had a spy follow you, or worse."

"What could be worse?"

"A troop of kull, or even a shade."

"Galbatorix isn't connected with either of them, they are demons!" She told him hotly. Murtagh shook his head; she was still desperately loyal to him.

"So, what is your life story?" He asked her, switching the subject.

"I've lived with him all my life. He said that Morzan found me next to the Du Weldenvarden forest, and brought me to him to take care of while he was away. Then he told me Brom slew him through trickery-" She was stopped by Murtagh's cry of outrage.

"Trickery? Trickery? Brom killed him because it had to be done!" Sira stared blankly at a furious Murtagh.

"Why? Why do we _need_ to kill? Why can't there just be peace?"

"Because of power, power disrupts people's minds. Once they have a taste of it, they can't get enough. That is also a reason that I fear for Eragon. He has had more than a taste of power, and I doubt that he is resistant to it now." Murtagh took a seat on a log, and rested his elbows on his knees and his forehead on his hands, looking down. Sira stayed standing and looked down at him.

"If I was found, then how do I look like you?" She asked.

"I'm not even sure, but I have a feeling that you weren't found, I think that you were Morzan's daughter." Sira answered with a snort.

"I'm probably so, what reason do I have to believe Galbatorix now that he has lied to me." She said bitterly. Murtagh looked up at her, his dark curls once again falling into his eyes, perfect lips curling into a smile.

"Enough talk of him, what of you? What adventures have you come across in you travels?" Sira smiled at his question, and began to describe her journey with much detail.

"I wonder if Murtagh is alright. Maybe she wasn't on our side, maybe she killed him, and is coming back for us!" Eragon contemplated, almost shouting the last part.

_I'm sure he's alright; don't worry so much, your aggravating me._ Saphira told him.

_You're just touchy because you don't like her, but now everyone thinks you do because you took her food! _Eragon shot back.

_I like her just fine, I just don't like how she has spent her whole life with Galbatorix, and she is probably loyal to him far past the limit we can change._

_You don't like her because she tried to kill me. We can change her loyalties and we will, you'll see, in time she'll be as full of hatred of him as we are._ Eragon assured her.

_I don't like it. Oh well, she's a dragon rider, I guess we have no choice, now do we?_

Just then a smiling Murtagh and Sira walked to the campsite.

"Murtagh! You're ali-back, back. You're back!" Eragon shouted to Murtagh.

"What's wrong with you?" Murtagh asked him.

"Yeah, lighten up a bit would you?" Sira joined in, and patted him on his head on her way past him. She walked over to Saphira and gently rubbed her nose.

_Euraus, could you send Saphira a message from me?_ She asked her young dragon, it nodded it's small head in reply._ Thank you, please tell her I said that I was sorry, and I hope she can forgive me for my rash actions._

_It's quite alright, young one, but be warned; if you ever do it again, your spell won't hold me back._ Euraus relayed back. Sira looked at the sapphire dragon with a smile.

"Alright, I won't." She spoke aloud to the dragon, everyone looking at her in surprise.

Sira yawned and gazed longingly at the bedroll next to her.

"Does anybody mind if I turn in for the night?" She directed the question to everyone, but only Murtagh answered with a shake of his head.

"I was just thinking of turning in myself." Eragon said with a huge yawn. Sira smiled at him and set up her bedroll next to Eragon's under a tree. Then she told everyone she would be right back, and went behind some bushes, and did a little dance.

"I found my brother and a dragon, I'm a dragon rider!" She said to herself, then beamed and walked back, then laid down under her blanket.

"Eragon…" she started to say to his back.

"Yes?" He said, then turned to look at her.

"I'm sorry about earlier, if I had known…I would have never hurt you, I will never hurt you." Sira said with a small smile, then turned over and immediately fell asleep. Leaving Eragon to whatever thoughts may be crowding his mind.

"Do you think she is safe to trust?" Arya asked, speaking to Murtahgh.

"I do. She has the crest of my father, I don't think she could just find that lying around."

"What if Galbatorix had it, and gave it to her to make you think what you think now?"

"Maybe, maybe not. What else are we supposed to think? She's a dragon rider, if we turn her away, who do you think she will go to?" The elf was silent at his remark.

"Yes, you know. She will go to Galbatorix, much to his delight. Once we turn her to our side, she _could_ go back to him, spy on him and help us. We really can't do anything, unless, you were planning on killing her?" Murtagh replied, adding the last part on as a joke, although Arya took it seriously.

"Well, she isn't much a threat sleeping, the little dragon won't be hard to take care of."

"Arya!" He said sharply, angered by her response. "You cannot be _that_ serious! Have you lost your mind?"

"No. If everything else fails, it would work."

"By the time everything else fails, _if_ it fails, Euraus will be bigger, much more of a threat than he is-what am I saying!" He practically screamed, Sira turned in her sleep, Murtagh lowered his voice to a murmur, "We are not killing this girl, we are not doing anything until I find out who she is."

"And if she truly is you sister, what if the need arise that we have to kill her? What will you do then?" She asked him, an edge creeping into her voice.

"I will figure that out when the time comes." He said simply, then turned and laid out his bedroll, Arya in his follow, whispering furiously.

"You cannot hide from it, sooner or later you will have to face that reality."

"Do you think," he snarled, whirling around so that he was a hair's breath from Arya's face, "That I do not regret meeting her! What do you think, I _want_ to meet her, she is loyal to Galbatorix and Morzan, the two men I have hated all my life! Do you honestly think I want something to do with her? Yes, she may be my sister, but we do not know that, and honestly, until then I will think of her as nothing but a friend!" Arya stood stunned for a minute by his sudden outburst, but quickly recovered.

"You are very foolish. You think that you can run and hide from your past, but you can't, not forever. You have already seen the effects of it, you know what people think of you once they find out."

"What others think, I care not." Arya shook her head to his response.

"That is not true. As I recall, you _did_ care. Eragon told me you did not want to go to the Varden, in fear of being treated like a criminal."

"That is different. You do not understand these things!" He growled, and turned away.

"Murtagh," Arya whispered urgently, while grabbing his arm, "Do not do this to yourself."

"Do this to myself?" He pulled his arm out of her grasp, "No. You and everyone elseare doing this to me." Then he stalked away to his horse. Arya shook her head again and laid down on her bedroll, their argument forgotten for now.

* * *

A/N: Huildr means hold in the ancient language, juss incase u dno. _sighs_ remember wat i told u about the asterics...curse them...and their children too! Any who, please R&R. 


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok, so yea, i pretty much didnt show any emotion in ch. 1, or any detailsbut it gets better, k? R&R please.

ON WITH THE STORY!

Eragon awoke at the first rays of sunlight. Standing up to stretch, he noticed all traces of Sira were gone. Where could she be? He wondered, and then walked to the edge of the river to wash his face.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement, looking over he perceived a piece of black cloth hanging off the edge of a small branch. He walked over, and noticed a fresh footprint in the ground. Feeling uneasy, for the footprint surely did not belong to ay member with them. Eragon hastily made his way back to the camp, alerting Saphira as he went.

_Saphira! Is everything alright back at camp? _He didn't wait for an answer and entered the camp, to find Arya and Murtagh at dagger's point, held there by a man with scarlet hair and maroon eyes, a shade. Eragon stifled a gasp, and immediately drew Zar'rok.

"Ah, Eragon, the newest dragon rider." It said, his thin upper lip curling into a sneer.

"What do you want?" He snarled back, and then noticed his dragon was gone.

"You. I suppose you are wondering where your dragon is, well as a matter of fact she is being bound behind that thicket of trees." She shade told him, and pointed to where Saphira was hiding the day before.

_Saphira? Can you hear me, are you alright_? Eragon asked her, in response, he heard a voice he wasn't used to, a smaller, younger voice.

She can't hear you, the man placed a spell on her. Although he was lying, she isn't bound behind those trees, he just told her that if she came any closer he would harm the other man and elf.

_Are you Sira's dragon?_

_Yes._

_Where are you!_

_Sira says she will help you soon enough, try to hold out for a minute or so._

"I see you're trying to contact her, it won't work. Let us fight, I wish to test your skill, shadeslayer." The man said, and twitched his head, a horrible grin playing on his face.

"If you wish to die." Eragon said confidently, more so than he felt, in attempt to goad the shade into making the first move.

"Perhaps, I was wrong. You may not be the newest rider, today should be a day of celebration." He said, narrowing his eyes, making his face look even more menacing.

"What are you talking about?" Eragon played dumb, pretending not to know.

"My name is Orrin, remember that. Also remember this, I will be back. I've come here today not on orders, but when I am, I won't stop myself. You will regret your choice to resist Galbatorix. Farewell." Orrin said, dropped his hold on his two captives, with a flick of his black cloak, he was gone.

Murtagh gasped, then fell to his knees, clutching his neck as if he was choking. Arya was immediately by his side, patting his back, and prying his fingers away. Eragon gasped as he saw a welt on his throat, it was swelling and growing purple around the edges. Sira burst out of a nearby hedge, clutching her bleeding wrist.

"Murtagh, I'm so sorry, I tried to keep him away, but he was too strong." She choked out.

"I'll live, I've had worse." He croaked with a weak smile. Eragon stood dumbfounded at Sira's sudden appearance. Her pants were soaked with blood, and a deep gash ran along her collarbone. She stumbled to the ground, and crawled over to Murtagh. Arya had tried to heal his wound, but couldn't, it was shade magic. Eragon felt he should do something about Murtagh's condition, but he knew he had to find Saphira. As soon as her name entered his head, a small shadow and then a great one was cast over them. Euraus followed by Saphira, she landed with a shattering bang.

_Eragon, I'm sorry, he snuck up on us, if I had known, I would have torn him to pieces!_

_It's all right; no one was too badly hurt, except for maybe Murtagh._

Saphira walked over to Eragon and nudged him softly with her head, telling him it was all going to be fine. She stretched her long neck over to Murtagh and gently touched his neck with her nose. There was a brief blinding light, when it faded, there were no more marks on his neck, it was as if there was never a cut.

"Where were you?" snapped Arya, sudden venom in her voice.

"I was trying to save the dragons, while you were asleep!"Siar replied, with equal or more venom than Arya.

"You could have woken us up at least!" Before Sira could retort, Murtagh held his hand up.

"Stop this foolish fighting, we must be on our way. That shade works for Galbatorix, who knows where we are, and Sira now has hatched a dragon. We cannot stay here."

"He's right." Sira said, much to her displeasure, she wanted to set the arrogant elf straight. Sira clicked her tongue, and Murtagh ((the horse)) came to her, with her pack already on him. Sira got into the saddle, Euraus sitting comfortably in one of her saddle bags, his ebony head poking out. Eragon was too busy packing up everyone's things to have noticed the little spat between the two girls, he had the horses ready and waiting by the time it they had ceased fighting. Murtagh pulled himself into his saddle, along with Eragon in his. Arya leaped into hers, a sour look on her face. They started off, Eragon deep in thought about the shade.

He knew where we were_. Do you think Sira is a spy? Was she really with you?_ He sent to Saphira.

_Yes, she was, she also wasted most her energy on freeing me, not an easy thing to do mind you._ Saphira sent back.

_I take it you have taken a liking to this girl?_

_Well, she certainly knows her way around magic. I have started to trust her, maybe not like her until I know her personality. For now, that is all there is.._

Eragon grunted, then shielded his mind from her, and was wrapped in his own thoughts.

Sira winced, trying not to focus on the pain in her legs. She cursed as Murtagh nudged his horse into a gallop, forcing the others to follow.

Euraus, do you know what the others think of me?

_Yes, I know everything_. He said sarcastically((I cant show sarcasm because its already in italics…)) _I honestly have no clue._

_Oh, I just really don't like that elf. She makes me want to hit her._ Euraus let out a noise; it was a mix between a growl and a purr. Sira realized he was laughing.

_You are truly an odd human. Of course you are the only one I could share my thoughts with, but still._

Sira let out a small laugh, and nudged her horse, so she could catch up with Murtagh.

Once they were neck and neck she held out her hand to tell him to slow down.

"When do you think we will stop?" He looked over at her curiously.

"When it is necessary. Why?"

"I still need to bandage my wounds. I don't like the feel of cacked blood, so I was wondering, if we could possibly stop by the river, because then I could wash-" She was cut short by him abruptly stopping Tornac.

"What!" He asked sharply.

"I still need o bandage my wounds." She repeated.

"You left your wounds free to bleed, do you realize how much blood you could be loosing? Are you aware of the fact you could die?"

"I've had worse, we don't need to stop now."

"What's going on?" Eragon asked as soon as he and Arya caught up to them.

"She," Murtagh began, jabbing his thumb at her. "Didn't bandage her wounds."

"Let her bleed. We cannot stop now!" Arya said angrily, Murtagh glared at her.

"Arya, we cannot afford to loose her, you know that!"

"It's her own fault. We barley get two leagues and she." Arya began, looking accusingly at Sira, "Complains about her sore legs."

"I didn't complain! I asked Murtagh how far away until we stopped! Don't speak of things you know nothing of!" She roared angrily at her.

"You're one to talk! We have had a hard enough time avoiding urgals and kull, and you come, and suddenly a shade appears! What reason do we have to think that you are not working against us!"

"You know nothing." Sira spat, then urged Murtagh into a gallop, leaving them all speechless.

"Damnit…" Murtagh muttered, then rode up after her.

"Arya-" Eragon began, but was interrupted by her.

"Don't! I don't need it from some pathetic girl, and I don't need it from you." She snapped and rode on, leaving Eragon in behind.

Sira soon felt weak, and her vision went white whenever she was jolted.

"Murtagh…" She began, speaking through dry lips.

_Sira! You're not well—_Euraus spoke, although Sira could not hear him, the next five minutes went by in a haze to her. She slumped over and fell on the dewy grass, unconscious.

"Sira!" Murtagh shouted, then jumped off his horse.

"Damnit!" Eragon swore, and leapt off Snowfire, kneeling beside Sira, he put her head on his knees, and looked at Murtagh for help. Euraus was frantic, he was leaping around and squeaking.

"Murtagh, what do we do?"

"I guess, she'll just have to ride in front of someone, until we reach shelter."

"Who?" Eragon asked, as Murtagh stared intently at him. "Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! Not with me, definitely not. No. She's your sister." Eragon told Murtagh, who was hoisting Sira onto Snowfire; in front of where Eragon would sit.

"No Murtagh! She is not riding with me!" Murtagh didn't answer; he just walked to Tornac and got on. "Murtagh!"

"What, Eragon?"

"Why me?"

"Because I say so." Murtagh answered simply, and then urged Tornac into a canter.

"Damn him…"Eragon muttered under his breath and climbed atop Snowfire. He rode off, following Murtagh's lead, shaking his head all the way.

Arya was oddly silent when they finally reached a spot safe enough to rest for the night.

Eragon slowly got off his horse, and caught Sira before she hit the ground, he knew they had to bandage her wounds fast, she was loosing far too much blood to wait any longer. Murtagh handed him supplies for her wounds and pointed Eragon to the general direction of the river.

"Why me? Do you enjoy putting me in awkward situations?" He asked Murtagh.

"Yes." He answered with a small smile, to which Eragon rolled his eyes. He walked over to the river's edge and carefully made a slit up Sira's pants. He parted it and saw a deep gash bleeding furiously. He repeated what he did to the other leg, and found the same thing. He groaned and started healing her wounds. Then her turned his attention to the wound on her chest. Peeling back her soaked and stained clothes, he saw a gash even deeper than the leg wounds, it looked like Murtagh's, only deeper. The edges were purple; Eragon called out so Saphira and asked if she could heal her.

_I'm sorry, but I cannot do the same thing again._ She replied; her voice filled with regret.

Eragon wet a cloth with the river water, and started cleaning the edges around the wound. Sira woke with a start, and her hand flew up to her wound, trying to press the pain away. She looked around, and realized she was being held safely in Eragon's arms.

"What happened?" She asked, and then winced at the pain coming from her cut.

"I'll tell you later, now I must take care of your wound." He told her in a gentle voice, to which she did not respond.

"I don't want to slow us down, you can leave me here, I'll catch up." Eragon snorted at her idea, and dismissed it. He moved her hand away from her wound and continued to clean it. Once it was clean, he looked at the long strips of cloth, that he was supposed to bandage her with. you…." He said and muttered the last part, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

"Could I what?"

"Well, you need to bandage your wounds and…I can't…I mean…" He trailed off and looked at her pleadingly.

"Oh, I get it. All right, I can do that, but you will need to turn away." Eragon nodded his head, and turned his body the other way, regaining his composure. Sira lowered her shirt top and began to wrap her wound in the cloth bandage.

"Eragon, could you tie this?" She asked him sweetly. Eragon turned around and saw her bare shoulders, and blushed all over again. He tied it in a loose knot, then got up and walked away.

_Euraus, why does he hate me?_ She asked her dragon, speaking about Eragon.

_I do not know, maybe that is just how he is._

_Hmph, he doesn't seem that way around Murtagh or Arya._

_All right, then he doesn't like people he hasn't spent a lot of time with, stop bothering me with these things, I want to catch a rabbit, your distracting me!_ He said in a playful tone, but Sira heeded his words and left him alone. She sat perfectly content by the river, thinking about everything that had happened to her.

Eragon wandered back to the fire and took a seat on a rock, sighing.

"Why is that girl here?" He wondered aloud.

"Why are you here? Why are any of us here?" Murtagh asked him, mockingly.

"Be quiet. I meant why did she come to us, why didn't she just stay with Galbatorix?"

"Are you mad!" You want her to go to Galbatorix!"

"Well, no I don't, but I mean, couldn't she go to the elves?" Murtagh rolled his eyes, then walked away.

Sira walked back to the camp to a scowling Eragon, and a missing Murtagh and Arya.

"Where is everyone?" She asked innocently.

"Damned if I know!" He snapped back.

"What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me? Maybe, just maybe it's because there's a strange girl here, who is now a dragon rider, and claiming to be Murtagh's sister, _I_ barley know her, but hell, let's just make me her nanny!" He roared.

"Is that all? Because for a minute there I thought there was something seriously wrong with you! Don't pin this on me, if you so badly don't want me here, why don't you just say so!" She screamed back at him.

"All right! I don't want you here; I don't want anything to do with you! I wish you would just go away and leave us alone!"

"Maybe I will go, if you so desperately want me to! I thought you were a nice guy, but now I see the real you! All you are is a selfish bastard!"

"All _you_ are is a pathetic girl who doesn't know anything about anyone, but instead of admitting it, she lies!" Eragon didn't know why he was so angry, but he was.

"I'm not the one lying here, _Evan_." She drew out his fake name and filled her voice with sarcasm.

"Be quiet! I don't ever want to see you again!"

"Stop!" Murtagh bellowed, striding back from where ever he was. "Right now, both of you! You are acting like children!"

"All she has done is made us all argue, ever since she got here, that is all we have done, did you notice that?" Eragon asked Murtagh, as though Sira wasn't there.

"I can hear you, I'm standing right here, don't talk as though I'm not!" Then, she fumed away into the darkness.

"Eragon! I cannot believe you! What if she decides to leave us in the middle of the night and betray us to Galbatorix?" Murtagh snapped.

"Murtagh, they were just letting out pent-up anger. Don't be so harsh on Eragon, she clearly started it." Arya said, appearing out of nowhere. Murtagh glared at her.

"I see how it is. You two gang up on her because you have nothing else to do, what if you actually make her mad, do you know the extent of her powers? No, I didn't think so. She might be able to blow us into a million pieces. And Eragon! Your dragon and hers can get along, why can't you two?" Eragon turned on his heel and stalked away from them. He wandered into the dark, and eventually sat down on a spot of grass on the riverside. He sighed and gripped his head in his hands, thinking of what he had just done.

_Saphira, what is wrong with me?_ He asked his dragon, hoping for an insightful answer, all he got was a grunt and her telling him not to bother her again, she was trying to sleep. Eragon sighed again. He heard someone's rapid footsteps grow close to him, suddenly, he felt someone trip over his leg and land with a curse, it was Sira.

"Sira…?" He began.

"Hellfire! You!" She whispered, rage in her voice. "I don't want to talk to you, just leave me alone, from what I understand you will be perfectly happy doing just that." She got back on her feet and began to walk away.

"Wait," He said and grabbed her wrist. "Remember when you said that you would never hurt me? Well you have." A pleading look in his eyes, she pulled her wrist away from his and scowled.

"Really, because that was another one of my supposed lies, I don't give a damn about you, or anyone here, I'm leaving." She clicked her tounge, and Murtagh obediently came, her bags packed and Euraus comfortably resting in one.

"Goodbye Eragon." Sira cantered away, leaving Eragon to mouth unspoken words of protest. Realizing what had happened, he scrambled to his feet and ran off unsteadily to Murtagh and Arya.

"Murtagh, Arya," He panted, out of breath. "She left!" Arya smiled slightly, and Murtagh's eyes burned.

"What did you say to her?" He accused.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything, she just left."

"Somehow I don't believe that." Climbing onto Tornac he said, "I'll be back before or at morning with her." Then he disappeared into the night.

"I think you are completely right." Arya said, smiling.

"I don't think I was. Why don't you like her?"

"She won't make a good dragon rider, and she tried to kill you." Eragon let out an exasperated sigh.

"We've already gone over this, she did what she thought was right at the time, it doesn't mean that she still wants to kill me. Although after the way I acted, even I would want to stab myself." Arya shook her head and walked slowly over to him, Eragon blushed at being so close to her. She trailed her index finger along his soft cheek, "I would not. I do not." Eragon turned away and cleared his throat.

"I think that I'm going to turn in for the night. I'll see you in the morning." Eragon then proceeded to climb under his blankets, leaving Arya smiling to herself. Saphira walked over to Eragon, obviously deflated.

_I cannot believe they left like that. I was starting to like the hatchling._ She mind spoke to Eragon.

_Don't worry, Murtagh will bring them back safe and sound, we will see them again in the morning._ He replied with a yawn, then rolled over and went to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Yay...rember to R&R loves, thankx for ur time, MWAH! 


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: OK then, for anyone who has just started to read my story- I used to have up to ch.4 and a not as ch.5 but those chapters had too much fluff…soooooooooooo I deleted them and started ch.3 over again, you prolly know this if you read my revising note, but juss wanted to make sure.

To anyone who has already read my story- Please read this chapter ALL THE WAY THROUGH, it's going to be better than the original((in my opinion)).

To everyone- I'm trying to incorporate some happiness because tht particular emotion was neglected in the first two chapters, and also I'm going to try to add details, even though that's torture for me.

To the reviewers((chapters 1-2))- I didn't bother to answer your reviews, bc u prolly already no wats going on if u kept up with the story, if u missed it and want to no wat I sed, just email me at and I'll tell u.

I want everyone to hate Arya as much as I do so she's extremely OOC((out of character)) for the first twochapters-she'll get back to her cold, wise self in this chapter, sorry for that.

Once again, sorry for the confusion, ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Murtagh nudged Tornac with his heels, hoping that his horse could find the last it of strength in his weary body to travel at a gallop, but to no avail. He cursed and ground his teeth, there was no way he was going to catch Sira now, her horse may have been as exhausted as Tornac, but she had a lead that Murtagh could barley catch up to, even with his horse at it's best, plus he wasn't even sure Sira went this way. Murtagh stopped Tornac, there was no use in trying to catch her, he couldn't wait until morning to leave though; she would be too far ahead, Murtagh turned Tornac around and trotted back to camp, he had an idea.

Eragon heard hoof beats; _Murtagh is back with Sira, great. Just great I get to spend the rest of this trip with someone who hates me for no reason._

_No reason? I'm not on her side, but you weren't very polite to her._

_**I** wasn't polite? She tried to kill me!_

_If I remember correctly, you said she was only doing what she thought was right, and that you didn't blame her. Why can you not make up your mind about her? You humans are so foolish._

_Be quiet. I'll give her until we reach Ellesméra._

_And what will you do if you cannot decide what to think?_

_I'll figure that out later._

"Eragon, get up." He rolled over to see Murtagh kneeling in front of him, looking very strained.

"What? Where is Sira?" Eragon asked him sharply.

"I don't know, Tornac is weary, he cannot follow her at the rate we need to catch up with her."

"Yes, so? Why did you wake me up?" He demanded.

"I need you and Saphira to scout for her, and when you see her-" Murtagh was cut off by Eragon's objection.

"No. I am not going after her, she won't listen to me anyways." Then he pulled the blanket over his head, and rolled away from Murtagh.

"Eragon," A warning edge crept into Murtagh's normally calm voice, and he yanked the blanket off of Eragon, much to his displeasure.

"Murtagh!" He yelled, and then sat up and made a meager attempt at grabbing his blanket from Murtagh's hands, Arya stirred and opened her eyes.

"What's wrong?" She said sleepily

"He wants me to go find Sira." A frown tugged at the corner of the elf's mouth.

"I do not think it is a wise idea to bring her back. She will just cause trouble," Murtagh's mouth formed words of protest, but before he could speak Arya was talking again.

"_But_, she cannot go back to Galbatorix. So I presume we have no choice but to take her to the elves, where she can stay and learn magic properly. Eragon doesn't need to stay with the elves as long as she does; he has already learned magic on the same level as a newly chosen would have. Once his finishes his training, she will still have about a year left, we could leave Ellesméra without her, and hopefully she will have matured in that time frame, and we can come back and get her."

"Does this mean that I have no choice but to get her?" Eragon asked simply, him and Murtagh saw the truth in Arya's words, and knew that it was a good plan, Arya nodded grimly. Sighing, Eragon stood up and brushed his pants off.

_Saphira, we need to go find the girl._

_Yes, I heard._ The dragon said, then stood up and stretched her legs and wings. _Shall we go?_ Eragon nodded, then attached her saddle, and climbed into it.

"Eragon, one more thing; after you tell her to come back, make sure she does, don't let her get away." He nodded curtly, and then they were in the air, the wind from Saphira's wings battering the grass mercilessly.

"Do you think he will bring her back?" he asked Arya, who had closed her eyes again, her ebony hair spread in a semi-circle around her head.

"Yes, he knows he cannot come back empty handed." Murtagh sighed, then laid out his bedroll and laid down, awaiting Eragon and Sira's return.

Sira was furious with them, how dare Eragon insult her like that, he could have at least said it when she wasn't around.

_It is not my fault they just started to bicker- stupid Eragon, who does he think he is anyway?_

_Don't take it so heavily Sira, he's probably just threatened by you. He is so used to being the newest dragon rider, and now his position has been filled by some strange girl, how would you feel?_

_Well I'm not a male, my ego isn't the size of the Beor Mountains, I wouldn't feel threatened at all._

_I will pretend you did not just insult me. _Sira chuckled at her small dragon's comment, she had forgotten that he was a male too.

_I forgot that you were a male, I'm **so** sorry. _Sira replied, putting emphasis on the word so ((I cant show emphasis of sarcasm when they are using mind speech because it's already italicized, so I put it in bold)).

_I will just pretend you said that too._ Sira heard a large bang, Murtagh reared and she was thrown off him.

"What the hell!" She screamed, then rolled out of the way of his hooves, to see four large, sapphire talons-it was Saphira, and most likely Eragon. Euraus leaped out of the saddle bag, and ran to the foot of his friend, most likely talking to her. Sira stood up, and walked to Murtagh, rubbing his nose and making small, calming noises under her breath. She reached out to Euraus, but instead she felt another presence, but this one was weaker than his. Sira contacted the new source, and felt fear, she realized that it was Murtagh.

_Do not fear, she is our friend._ The horse didn't respond to her sentence, and she remembered some words in the ancient language, _Lois weohnata néiat haina ono_, the horse calmed at her words, and stopped pounding the ground nervously with it's hooves.

"What do you want Eragon?" She asked, her voice cold and unnerving.

"Murtagh wants you to come back, he sent me to retrieve you."

"Retrieve me?" Sira chortled at this. "Once again, you have used the wrong words in my presence. I am not an object you can drop, then retrieve; so do not think of me as one. Go back and tell Murtagh that I am going to my home, tell him I said that I was sorry I didn't have a chance to connect with him. I have a feeling that I will be seeing you again." Eragon's face became unreadable to Sira, she knew that she had made him mad; she saw the anger in his eyes a moment before.

"You are not allowed to go back to Galbatorix, and do not think of yourself so highly valuable, that if you decide to leave, we will come chasing after you and beg for you to join us. You are nothing more than a thorn in our foots, something that is an annoyance, but can be easily disposed of with a jerk of our hand." He hissed, and then jumped out of Saphira's saddle, the two dragons were watching their spat with amused looks on their faces.

"And what do you think of yourself? That _you_ are so great that I will want to go back to you after the way you treated me, because then you are sadly mistaken. Why, you couldn't even beat me in a sword fight, much less a wizards duel."

"How do you know that?"

"I don't, but I plan to find out." She smirked, the pulled the sword that Galbatorix had given her last year out of it's word leather sheath.

"You don't honestly think you can beat me?" Sira's smile widened, he took it as a yes. "Well, we shall make a deal them, if I win you come back with us, if you win you can go on your way to Galbatorix, and we will never bother you again."

_Eragon! That is a foolish idea, you have no idea how good she is, think about how fast she had that dagger at your throat, you didn't even see it coming! _Saphira chided.

_She may be fast, but I am stronger than her, I am not a child anymore. _He sent back to his dragon, who let out an annoyed snort.

_If she beats you, we'll have to knock her out and carry her back to Murtagh, or else he just might kill you._

_I know I'm better than her._

_Well, what if she actually cuts you?_

_She won't be able to touch me._ He said confidently, then ignored what ever else Saphira was saying.

"All right Eragon, prepare to loose." He grinned at her response, and took out Zar'roc, the red blade flashing in the moonlight. Sira raised her eyebrows at the sword's unique blade color.

"That's an interesting sword you have there." She said as though they were having tea and discussing the weather, Eragon didn't answer but just glared at her, awaiting her attack. Sira sighed, and lunged at him.

_See! She doesn't even know not to attack first!_

Eragon swung his sword at her head, ready to be able to stop it if needed, Sira was prepared for this, she parried his blow, then hooked her foot around his ankle and jerked it, causing him to stumble. Eragon did not fall over, but he gave Sira an opening when he lost his balance, she swung, and he blocked it right before it sliced his head off, so she was playing for keeps? He would have to be more careful from now on. Sira smiled and backed away.

"Your not all that bad, good thing you aren't rusty of you would be dead." She said with an air of supremacy, Eragon jerked the corner of his mouth up, making a mocking smile, then ran at her. She hit his sword out of the way, but Eragon followed the momentum through and was now behind her. He lifted his sword, and made for her neck, but she buckled her knees and sank to the ground, his sword missing her head by a centimeter, Sira then pointed her blade up, and caught the bottom of his forearm, drawing blood. Eragon stabbed down to where she was lying, Sira parried his blow, then slapped his sword with her hand, making a deep gash in her palm, but moving it nonetheless. Sira stood up, and in the process she drew her sword along Eragon's knee, cutting his pants and skin. He seemed unfazed by this, and ruthlessly swung at her, each time she blocked his blow. Sira did not notice that he was slowly backing her into a tree, her back hit something solid, Sira knew he was going to put his sword to her neck, so she quickly put her injured hand in the way, making Eragon cut that instead. By the time Eragon noticed he did not have an advantage on Sira, her sword's tip was at his temple.

"Well, Eragon. I guess this means I win."

"Not quite." He replied, then swatted her sword off his temple, and pinned her hand against the tree, the nose of his sword now at her throat.

"That's cheating! If we were really fighting, you would already be dead!"

"If we were really fighting, then I would have used magic on you and killed you." He said and then smiled at her, she rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the gut, Eragon doubled over, surprised by her sudden attack, once again she had gotten the better of him.

"And won dishonorably. You underestimate your opponents, not a wise thing to do. Try again, and see if you can beat me." Eragon was now standing up, holding his sword at the ready.

"I know all your moves now, you're just prolonging your defeat." Sira smirked at his confidence; he knew nothing of her skill. This time, Sira waited for Eragon to attack first, goading him into it by twirling her sword in several circles, her tactic annoyed Eragon, but he didn't move.

"Are you scared, don't want to get beaten by a _girl_?" She asked him sardonically, Eragon took the bait and lunged at her, but Sira was ready. She prepared to parry his blow, but in the last second, he moved to the left and swung at her side. His blade scraped her, drawing blood and staining her light blue shirt; she glared at him and without thinking she ran at him. Eragon twisted out of reach of her blade, then stuck out his foot and tripped Sira. She fell on her back, with Eragon advancing towards her, she kicked his knee out, which made him fall on top of Sira, knocking the breath from her lungs. She choked, and tried to push him off her, but he was too heavy. Eragon had his sword at her throat, Sira lungs were begging for air, but Eragon just didn't realize it. Euraus sensed her trouble, and told Saphira that Sira couldn't breath; she relayed the message to Eragon, who rolled off her. Sira sat up, and gasped drawing in as much air as her lungs could hold. When she regained her breath, she glared at Eragon and stood up.

"We're not done yet." He let out an exasperated sigh, _why is she so persistent?_

_You amuse me. There is no reason for you two to fight, and yet you do. _Saphira answered. _Euraus finds it entertaining too, he thinks that Sira can beat you, she apparently has great power._ Eragon took another look at the thing girl standing before him, as far as he could tell she had no muscle on her.

"Just come back with me Sira, in the end you're going to anyways."

"What makes you think that?" Eragon shook his head, and put Zar'rok away.

"I'll make you." Then he hit her in the right temple, knocking her out, before Sira fell to the ground, he caught her and dragged her to the dragons, Euraus was standing up and growling at Eragon.

_Saphira, make him stop._ She let out a laugh.

_You are scared of such a tiny creature?_

_No, not really, I just don't want him to bite my leg off._ She laughed at him again, and Euraus stopped growling, and stalked to Eragon's leg, and looked up at him. He raised an eye brow at the small thing, then walked past it and set Sira in Saphira's saddle gently.

_All right, Sira will ride in front of me, an I guess if you fly low enough to the ground, we could herd the horse back._ She nodded her huge head in agreement. Eragon walked over to Murtagh((horse)) and put his hand on it's nose.

_Gallop back the way you came, your master will be behind you._ He felt an understanding from the beast, and once his hand was removed from the horses nose, he galloped away. Eragon climbed into Saphira's saddle, Euraus spread his thin wings, and flew off after Murtagh. Saphira rose, and glided back to camp, keeping Murtagh insight.

Murtagh((the man))heard approaching hoof beats a half and hour later, he picked his head up to see Sira's horse approaching at a gallop, Saphira behind it. The dragon landed with a loud thump, followed by a more subdued thump signaling the landing of Euraus. Eragon slid off Saphira, carrying dragging Sira behind him.

"What happened to her?" Murtagh asked, noting her bleeding hand, Eragon set her down not too gently on the grass.

"We had a fight." He replied simply, Murtagh raised his eyebrows.

"Did you win?"

"Well, she got the better of me, then I kind of cheated, then I got the better of her, and now…" He gestured to her, it looked like she was just sleeping. Euraus stalked over to Eragon, stomping his little feet as hard as he could, and nipped his ankle. Eragon yelped and jumped back, the little creature gave him somewhat of a smirk, then cuddled next to Sira, his head turned toward Eragon, eyes following his every move.

"What made the little one want to bite you?" Murtagh asked, suppressing a laugh.

"Well, I kind of knocked her out…and I think he's mad at me." Murtagh chuckled.

"Are you going to heal her hand?"

"Do you think he'll let me get close enough?" Eragon asked him smartly, rubbing his ankle where Euraus nipped him, Murtagh laughed again and shook his head.

"Try."

"No!" Eragon said indignantly. "I don't want that thing to bite me again!" Euraus snorted at Eragon's description of him, apparently he could hear and understand what he was saying.

_Can you understand what me and Murtagh are saying?_ He asked Saphira.

_Well yes, because you think about what someone has just said, and I can hear your thoughts, does that make sense to you?_

_Partially, but how can Euraus hear us, I mean Sira isn't awake to hear what we're saying, so who's thoughts are echoed into his mind_

_You can't even tell when someone is knocked out or not?_ She chided, Eragon snapped his attention to Sira, not expecting her to be glaring at him.

"Sira, you're awake!" Murtagh said cheerfully, she turned her attention to him, then stood up and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Eragon asked, then attempted to follow her, but was stopped by Euraus, who snapped his jaws and hissed.

"I'm not going to hurt her." He said to the dragon, who narrowed it's ruby eyes.

"Sira!" Murtagh called, and walked after her, leaving Eragon trying to get around a creature that only came up to the middle of his shins, he let out an irritated sigh, then sat down, defeated. Eragon watched Murtagh stride after Sira, a wind picked up and made it hard for Eragon to hear what he was saying. Eragon heard something rustle behind him, and passed it off as a plant moving in the wind.

_Eragon watch out!_ Saphira shouted to him, Eragon rolled to the left, a fraction of a second before a curved blade came crashing down-he looked at it's owner, staring into two black spaces where eyes should be, and a cruel warped beak-a Ra'zak! He jumped to his feet, and pulled out Zar'roc, the thing lunged at him and mercilessly pounded on his blade, Eragon didn't have a chance strike it back, he was too busy defending himself.

_Saphira, help me!_ He cried to her, she reacted by reaching out a huge claw and dragging her talons across it's head, black blood pouring out of the great gouges. The thing stumbled, then stood upright and lunged at Eragon again, who didn't have the strength or warning to defend himself, he moved to the side, but the wicked blade caught his arm, slicing it open, Eragon cried out, and almost fell to the ground.

_Saphira!_ He shouted to her again, barley able to hold the creature off with his one arm, the dragon batted it's twisted head, and pounded it to the ground. Eragon shoved his sword into it's stomach, pushing down until he felt it hit the ground. The Ra'zak grabbed the hilt of Zar'roc and to Eragon's horror, dragged it's body up the length of the once red blade that was now covered with it's black blood, it smiled grotesquely dark blood seeping from in between it's serrated teeth. The Ra'zak pulled a dagger out, and thrust it into the wound it had already made, Eragon fell over in pain, Saphira roared, then decapitated the creature with her tail, it's head flew a few feet, staining the emerald green grass black.

"God damnit…"He muttered, just then he remembered Arya, he looked over to where he thought she was, and saw she was missing. Eragon stood up unsteadily, then slowly made his way to where he thought Murtagh and Sira were, Arya would be fine on her own, an elf could definitely take on one of those.

_Eragon! Sit down, they will be fine._ Saphira commanded him; he didn't listen, just kept walking, the pain almost blinded him, and he knew he should heal himself, but he also knew that he had to find the others. Eragon heard voices-someone was screaming….who was it? He broke through the small line of trees and saw Murtagh being held at the throat-by the shade!

"I told you I would come back." He snarled, and then threw Murtagh to the ground, where he stayed, held by some magic. Sira's hands were bound to the ground by a black chain with cruel spikes that were digging into her flesh, drawing her rich, crimson blood to the surface of her skin. Euraus was pinned to the ground too, struggling to get up and help his master, but the Shade's magic was strong. The shade turned his attention to Eragon and smirked.

"Hello Eragon, nice to see you again."

_Saphira!_ The dragon came out of nowhere and lunged at the shade-who muttered something under his breath, and Saphira's legs buckled and she was held to the ground. Eragon roared and slashed at Orrin, who held up an arm to stop Zar'rok, the steel left and impression on his arm, but nothing more than that.

"Nice try. I'm only here for the girl, or rather a possession of the girl's. If you stand by, you may live, my master hasn't ordered me to kill you-yet." Saphira let out a mighty roar, and snapped at the shade, the breath released from her lungs ruffling his scarlet hair. Orrin grabbed Eragon's arm where he was stabbed, he had forgotten the pain until now, and it was painful. His cold fingers spread a fire through Eragon's body, making him scream and sink to the ground. The shade released his hold on him, but Eragon lay on the ground, grasping his arm, Orrin muttered some other words under his breath, and tree roots wrapped around his legs and arms, pinning him like Sira. She shade walked over to her and sat on his heels, arms resting on his bent knees.

"So Sira, where did you put your daddy's pendant?" He snarled, and when he got no response from her, he slapped her. Euraus roared mightily for one so small, and Murtagh shouted a curse at the Shade.

"Where did you put the pendant?" He asked her again through clenched teeth.

"I'll die before I tell you." She snapped, a line of blood trickling down form where Orrin's nail caught her.

"You just might, or rather-one of your family members might." He threatened, then stood and walked over to Murtagh. "Your dearest brother?"

"Don't touch him!" Sira spat with as much malevolence as she could muster. The shade grinned wickedly and kicked Murtagh in the stomach.

"What will you do to me?" He queried, a wicked smile on his face, then he resumed his position at her side. "Let us save that for later, no? I'll look for it first, and if I cant find it, _then_ I'll go to your brother." He said it so softly Sira doubted anyone but herself and the Shade heard. Orrin then began to search all her pockets, and when he found nothing his face showed annoyance, he glared at Sira-then his expression changed. He lifted a pale hand to her neck, and ran his finger along the golden chain, Sira trying to lift her hands to push him off, but she only succeeded in cutting herself more. Orrin followed the length of it down to the neckline of her shirt, and stopped.

"Get your hands off her!" Murtagh shouted, the shade didn't listen, he pulled the chain up and revealed the ornament, he smirked.

"That was easy. And I thought you would have it in your pocket." Sira looked behind him, and saw Arya creeping up, sword in hand. The shade opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out-for a sword not protruded from his breast, Arya twisted it, and blood spilled over his lips, making Sira shrink back in revulsion. He let out an unholy howl, and his skin turned transparent, there was nothing underneath but a swirling mass of black. He let out another wail, and she could not see his shape anymore-the darkness burst free and split into two writhing columns which shot away into the night-Orrin was gone. Sira gaped at Arya, she was wiping her blade off in the grass with disgust. Eragon, Murtagh, Saphira, and Euraus were all released, as soon as Euraus could stand he ran over and barreled into Sira, snuggling his head under her shirt.

_I'm so sorry Sira, I couldn't move-he bound me, I'm sorry. If I wasn't bound I would have torn him to shreds!_ Sira rubbed his back gently.

_I'm fine, don't worry-he didn't hurt me, other than me hands._ Euraus snuggled deeper, and didn't say anything, he really was a cute dragon.

"Sira, are you all right?" Murtagh asked, he was kneeling in front of her, his neck was bruised black where the shade had touched him.

"Am I all right? Look at you!" Murtagh reached up and tenderly felt his bruise, wincing at the contact.

"Last time was worse." He said. Sira turned her attention to Eragon who was hugging Saphira, his arm seemed to be better, just crusted blood on his sleeve.

"Thank you Arya, I am not in your debt." She said sincerely to the elf, who nodded to her.

_Euraus, can you take these irons off me?_

_Of course._ He replied and touched his nose to it, the chain shattered and fell onto the ground in front of her. She examined her wrists-not too much damage, she had a circle of puncture wounds that were spilling out blood on her right wrist. Her left wrist had a long, deep gouge in it from when she tried to push the shade off, the cuff had moved, scraping away a cut as deep as the other puncture wounds. Euraus also touched his soft, silky nose to the cuts, and they instantly vanished, she picked up her dragon and cuddled him.

_I'm so glad he didn't hurt you._ She sent to Euraus.

_I am angry that he is dead; I would have liked to tear him apart._ She chuckled and hugged him tighter. Sira got up to walk back to where they had left their stuff, she walked out of the trees and almost retched, the ground was covered in black blood, it smelled of death and rot and things that lurk in the night. Before her feet was a twisted head, it's eye socket's were black holes in it's skull, it's beak was slightly open, revealing jagged teeth, a thick streak of blood running down the beak and onto the ground. There were four gouges in it's head, all with blood pooled around them on the ground and a small trickle coming out of the deepest one. A good three feet away from the head was a cloaked body, a small black river running from the neck and a hole in the stomach. She could not see any part of the body but a skeletal arm poking out of the long sleeve. It was gray with raised red skin in the form of her hourglass, she gasped, then turned to see that the head had turned her way, and the mouth was open noticeably more with a black tongue hanging out, purple blisters oozed puss onto the grass. She caught her breath and tried not to throw up, she was about to stand back up when she heard rustling behind her, she looked over her shoulder to see the headless body stand up. Blood poured out of the hole in it's stomach, she choked, frozen with fear. The thing started to walk towards her, growing faster with every step, she suddenly came to her senses and ran at full speed through the trees to where everyone else was. Sira barreled into a solid object, she looked up and realized she had run into Eragon's chest, she was too scared to care who it was.

"Eragon-the thing back there-it got up and…"She couldn't choke the rest out, she buried her face in his shirt, her body shaking uncontrollably.

"What? The Ra'zak, what about the Ra'zak?" he asked her, Euraus hissed at Eragon who glared at the dragon who had jumped onto her shoulder and wrapped itself around her neck.

"It stood up." Eragon pushed Sira off him, and ran back to where he thought the Ra'zak lay dead, but there was nothing but it's black blood. Eragon cursed and walked back into the clearing, Murtagh was now comforting Sira, who was staring blankly ahead, not paying any attention, Eragon knew she was terrified, who wouldn't be?

"A Ra'zak attacked, I though I killed it, but obviously not." He said bitterly, and walked to Saphira.

_It left. Just got up after being stabbed and decapitated._

_Are you positive there was nothing left?_

_Just blood._ Saphira blew air out of mouth, her tongue flicking out for a second, a dragon's equivalent of a sigh.

_We'll get it next time, I'll make sure to chop him up good._ He told Saphira, he knew the twisted words would comfort her.

"Sira, it's gone now, don't worry. It won't come back and get you." Eragon told her, she turned and stared at him, wide-eyed.

"It had no head, how could it move?" he shrugged as an answer, Eragon wasn't even sure himself, the only explanation was that it was some form of magic.

"They're magic." He told her simply, she walked away from Murtagh and leaned against a tree, her eyes closed.

"We need to get going. We will be safe in Ellesméra." Arya said, bringing them all out of their own worlds.

"You're right." Murtagh turned his attention to Sira. "I'm guessing you want me to get your horse?" He alleged, she nodded her head, grateful that she didn't have to go back there. The three of them walked away, leaving Sira alone, and trying to block what had just happened from her memory, but she imaged of the blistered tongue was firmly rooted to her brain. She shuddered and ran her hands through her hair, trying to tame her curls. A sudden pain echoed through her head, she knew something was wrong with Euraus, but before she could do anything about it, a warm and soft hand pressed over her mouth, a dagger pressed against her throat.

"Move, and I will be forced to spill that lovely blood of yours." An ominous tenor voice whispered to her, she could feel the moist breath on her ear. "Now drink this, and remember, not a sound." A gloved hand shoved a vile of brown liquid in her mouth, and pinched her nose shut; she had no choice but to drink it. Sira gulped it down; the taste was horribly-it was like stale beer and rotten cabbage. Sira spluttered and coughed, her captor pressed the dagger further into her neck.

"I told you, not a word." She held her cough back, and tried not to think about what she had just swallowed, it was probably poison or a drug, she hoped for the latter. "Walk." He snarled, and began to march Sira away from the camp, before they got too far, she snatched her unconscious dragon and held him close, after five minutes, her mind started to go fuzzy, she couldn't think straight about anything. She was finally allowed to rest in a small cave the man had led her to that was next to the riverbank.

"Now, you're going to tell me where that pendant is that your father gave you."

"Why does everyone want the pendant?" She asked, her mind was sluggish from the drink and wasn't processing anything.

"It is the key to his tomb, and I need it."

"Well, you can't have it, because it's mine." She told him, sounding stupid because the drug was slowing her down. He moved out form behind her, and she saw his face, it was hidden behind a mask, but he had blond hair, and was wearing a long cloak that went down to the ground, underneath the cloak he was wearing brown pants and a red cloak. A scratching noise came from the back of the cave, she turned her attention to it.

"Wassat?" She asked, and pointed to the darkness.

"It's nothing, ignore it." Suddenly a dragon a little smaller than Euraus wandered out from where the sound came from, it was a deep burgundy all over, except for it's tail, which was scarlet.

"I told you not to come out!"

"Hey….you have a dragon…I have a dragon…that's wonderful." Sira said, the little dragon was sniffing Euraus' little black nose, it let out a squeak of excitement and ran back over to the boy, hopping about.

"You're Galbatorix's daughter?" He asked her in surprise..

"Noooooooooooooo…. he's my guardian." She said, drawing out the no, and shaking her finger at him. Then she stood up and walked over to the small dragon and petted it on the head.

"Hello, my name is Sira…and my dragons name is Euraus, what's yours?" She asked it, and got a long trail of squeaks. "What did it say?"

"I'm not sure…we can't talk yet, but she likes you. Her name is Nadia"

"What's your name?" She asked, directing the question to him.

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Well fine…you know my father found me…so I guess that means that Galbatorix could be my father…he practically adopted me."

"Who was the man that found you?" Sira swayed on the spot and put her finger to her chin.

"His name was Morzan…my brother's name is Murtagh. You see I didn't know Murtagh until a few days ago, we just met."

"Morzan?"

"Yes…do you know him?" The boy whipped out his sword and held it at her throat. "What are you doing?" She asked him ten seconds after the sword was at her throat; her reaction was slowing down considerably, she stumbled back into the wall and then slid to the ground. He pulled out a length of rope and tied her hands and feet together, she sighed.

"I'm tied up again?" She asked him, then yawned, he glared at her then walked out, the little dragon tried to follow, but he scooted her back into the cave. Sira yawned again, and shut her eyes for a nap.

* * *

A/N: BUM BUM BUM: Wat will happen next? I actually liked making Sira seem drugged, it was funny, so who do you think this man is, and why does he want to go in Morzan's tomb, what does he have against him? Find out next time on Pokemon---er I mean the next chapter of my story _drools over Pikachu..._R&R as usual 


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm depressed, this chapter sucked and I know it…leave me alone.

**City Pigeon:** Thanx for reviewing, no one will be out of character anymore, cept for maybah Murtagh bc I don't really no his character. Update your fic…NOW...u no i worship you...

**Silverdragonargetlam**: Thankee for the review, nice penname. Arya isn't so OOC later on in the story so read the rest, k? I HATE it wen ppl write short chapters-so I write long ones but I can get them out pretty fast so it all works out. Update your fic too!

READ ON!

* * *

Tim paced his room, he was ready to go, and yet they wouldn't let him. He heard chairs scraping below him at the inn's bar-they were leaving. Cursing, he ran down the stairs to where they were gathered, he picked out Breo and strode over to him.

"Let me go Breo, this is as much my mission as it is yours." He pleaded to the older man.

"No. You are too young, your father wouldn't want you too anyways."

"How would you know!"

"I would know better than you would." He said coldly and turned away, Tim cracked his knuckles and followed-he knew it was a lost cause but it wouldn't hurt to try.

"Breo, just let me do this, please, I need to. It was my father's ambition, I want to follow in his footsteps." Breo paused, standing before the wooden door.

"You want to follow in his footsteps? Get yourself killed over a silly little sword and an egg, because I won't let you." He opened the door, and let the bitter night's wind into the warm inn, then walked out without a moment's hesitation.

"Aren't you." He uttered before the door closed, his words lost in the night. Tim turned and walked back to his room, meeting every one of the stares that he got, determined not to look more foolish than he already did. Once in his room, he looked out his window to see seven shadows flit to alleyways leading to Galbatorix's castle, making up his mind-he threw a cloak on and hurried down the stairs to catch up with them. His cousin Tieron was going on the mission, why he was and Tim not-he did not know. Tieron was sixteen, and had not been in contact with Tim since they were five, it was also a mystery why he chose now to show up. Walking out of the inn, the wind tossed his long brown hair into his eyes, but not stopping Tim's flight to the alley where Tieron had descended. He scuttled along, keeping to the shadows, careful not to make any noise at all, until he heard raised voices. Stopping his sprint to a dead stop-he listened to who was conversing.

"They are going try to take the eggs, and the sword-they do not know it is sealed away in Morzan's tomb. You can can catch them off guard if you wait in the kitchens, though." It was Tieron, he was whispering furiously to three hooded creatures, all who stood hunched and partially in the shadows, it was as if they were made of it. Tim realized that Tieron was telling these things of their plans, his eyes narrowed and he wanted to run and stab the traitor, but knew he couldn't risk it.

"There isssss only one egg, our master'ssssssssss neiccccccce took it." The hunched creature hissed in unholy tones, Tim felt a shiver pass up his spine.

"Well then they will be mistaken to find that only _I _will be the next dragon rider-and in Lord Galbatorix's services, Tim is too weak too be one anyway." He said confidently, his remark shocked Tim- He couldn't be a dragon rider, he was too old! The old dragon riders were trained from when they were born, practically.

"You will not be a dragon rider. No one will be, they are not worthy of such a tasssssssssssssssssssssssk." It said, Tieron had his mouth open in protest, but the thing shoved a dagger down his throat, Tim gasped, and the creature's head twitched in his direction. His lungs tightened with fear-they would surely kill him, instead of advancing, they jumped to the rooftops and ran down them. Tim sprinted down the long alley, ignoring his cousin's body; he was after all, a traitor. He came to the kitchen gates, and heard the sounds of a struggle-he was too late, the cloaked men were already there. He scaled the gate and opened the door leading to the kitchens, trying to be silent, but not exactly doing so. He came inside, preparing for the worst, five men lying on the ground, arrows in their backs, he ran to Breo, who had an arrow in his arm and chest. Tim felt tears come to his eyes, _Breo is dead._ He thought to himself, but the old man stirred and opened his eyes.

"Tim, you must go retrieve the eggs, Darren is already there….you must…" tears spilled out of his eyes and down his cheeks, the only father he knew was dying.

"Yes, I will, you will get up and show me where it is, you're going to be all right." He said, even though they both knew it was a lie, Breo smiled vaguely, his eyes were blank, Tim knew he had gone. Swallowing his grief, he got to his feet and walked to the kitchen door leading out to the hallway. He had to find Darren. Darren was the same age as Tim((eighteen)), he had golden hair and hazel eyes. He was tall with a muscular body, and was terrific at sword fighting, Tim was jealous of him for many reasons. Darren always had girls plying for his attention-but he ignored them, Tim had no one plying for his attention, Darren was praised by everyone and thought of as an adult-whilst Tim was still a child. Darren had a sort of quiet dignity he longed for, but could never seem to get. Tim turned a corner, and was ran into by someone running from where he was going-Darren.

"Darren, they are dead, all of them are dead." He whispered, feeling tears come to his eyes.

"I know, I know, the sword wasn't there but I have the egg." Darren was looking for his father's- Tim's uncle's- sword; he didn't want Galbatorix to own something that rightfully belonged to him.

"The sword is in Morzan's tomb-whoever he is. I heard Tieron talking-he said I am supposed to be a dragon rider! Can you believe it! Me!" Darren smiled at his comment.

"Well, he made a mistake." Darren pulled out a small dagger and slit his cousin's throat, he let his body hit the floor, and then ran with the egg, he had to get away from here. Breo had arranged for a horse and a pack to be waiting for Tim on the outskirts of town, but Tim was dead now-Darren had to take that horse out of here. He ran out of the castle and into town, alarmed that no guards were coming. He dashed through the streets, earning him curious glances when he passed a window. Finally, he made it safely to the horse, who whinnied at his appearance, but did nothing else. It was a handsome beast, white with a black crest between its ears, and a long and flowing snowy mane. He was taught how to ride a horse when he was very young, some would consider him an expert. Darren heard shouts from behind him, and quickly climbed into the saddle, noticing the bulging saddlebag on its side. He nudged it into a gallop, and was off, speeding through the desert, where to, he didn't know.

Darren walked out beside the river, and took his mask off. He stared at the sparkling water longingly-but knew he shouldn't go for a swim, what if the girl woke up? Sighing, he took a seat on a near by rock, and watched a bird fly into the sky, and away-how he wished that could be him. His horse Elemen, meaning winter in the ancient language, was grazing happily on a patch of river grass. Nadia was in the cave with the girl he found and her dragon, she probably fell asleep. Everything around him seemed so simple, yet he knew it was not that way at all. He had just captured and drugged a fellow dragon rider with pointed ears, meaning she was probably an elf, so he had just drugged an elf. He killed his cousin, and stole a dragon egg, which hatched for him into Nadia, a gift from god. Darren could not resist, he took off his cloak and shirt, and then jumped in the water, smiling broadly; that was something he didn't usually do. Darren looked down at his arm, and saw angry red cuts, and dull scars traveling from his wrist to his elbow, and was again, reminded of his ugly past. He submerged his arm in the water, and did not look at it again. He saw Nadia's little head poke out of the entrance and stare at him, he felt that she was alarmed, and wanted him there. Darren dragged himself out of the water and hastily threw on his cloak, not even bothering to put on his shirt. He stepped into the cave to find the girl staring at him through her large, marvelous blue eyes.

"Untie me right now!" She demanded and cast anxious looks towards her dragon, who was still unconscious.

"Why would I do a thing like that? You might have a dagger or a sword hidden up your sleeve, though I doubt it."

"I need to help my dragon! What did you do to him, why hasn't he woken up yet!" She screeched, and struggled against her bindings.

"All I did was tap it on the head." Nadia made tiny squeaking noises, drawing their attention to her-she was imitating something sleeping, then she stood up and thrusted her nose at the girl's dragon.

"Oh, Nadia says that your dragon is sleeping." The girl shook her head.

"I cannot talk to him, he won't answer me."

"Could you ever talk to him while he was sleeping? Did you try?" She opened her mouth, then thought better of it, and closed it, shaking her head.

"What is your name?" She asked him, know knowing that something was not seriously wrong with the small creature.

"Shouldn't you give yours first?" He replied smartly, to which she sneered.

"Fine. My name is Sira."

"Hello Sira, pleasure meeting you." Darren replied, and walked over to her, then crouched. "Now, can you tell me where that pendant is?"

"No." She replied simply, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair, realizing that he did not have his mask on-it was still down by the river.

"What is your name?" Sira asked him again.

"Darren. _Now_ will you tell me where it is?"

"No." She said again.

_Stubborn as a mule, she is._ He thought, he felt Nadia's amusment, whether it was at his joke, or him trying to get the pendant, he had no clue.

"Do I have to search you?"

"You will not touch me." He hissed, and then backed away from him, pressing herself against a wall. "Why do you want it anyways, why does everyone want it?"

"I do not know why everyone wants it, and why I want it is a secret. I would tell you, but then I would have to kill you, and I cannot do that because you are a dragon rider." Sira frowned at his answer-it was not what she wanted to hear.

"You cannot have it." He sighed.

"You leave me no choice then." He didn't want to search her, but as he said, he didn't have a choice.

"Shade's blood! It's around my neck, just don't touch me!" She shouted, caving in. Sira really didn't want to have another strange man go through her pockets again, so she just told him where it was. Darren smirked, and took the gold chain off from around her neck.

"Thank you very much. I'll take my leave of you now." He said simply, whistled to his dragon, then began to walk away, leaving Sira tied up.

"Oi! You can't just leave me here!" She called.

"Watch me." Her face darkened, and she glared at him, if she wasn't tied up and she looked like that at him; he would be running the other direction as fast as possible. Sira reached out to the baby dragon, hopefully her strategy would work.

_Please chew through my bindings; I will not hurt your master._ She mind spoke to the little dragon, using the same strategy she did with Murtagh ((the horse)). The little creature walked over to her cautiously, then bit down on the ropes around her legs, snapping it immediantly, then the ropes on her ankles. She lifted up the sleeping Euraus, rousing him from his slumber.

_Sira! You are up, are you all right?_

_Yes, yes, I am fine. Why were you sleeping, you could have chewed my roped off!_

_I am sorry, the human was there, he would have seen me, and hit me again. _Sira sighed, and shook her head.

_That's all right, don't worry about it, he didn't hurt me, so no harm done them._

_Yes, that is good, if he did I would-WHAT IS THAT!_ Euraus said, making Sira almost drop him.

_You don't need to give me a bloody heart attack, what is what?_

_Did I just see another dragon?_

_Oh yes, turned out, he's a dragon rider too. That's his dragon, her name is Nadia._

_Yes, I realized, I just spoke to her._ Euraus leapt out of her arms, and out of the cave, following the red dragon.

_Oh, you're nice._ She told him sarcastically, then drew her sword, and went to find Darren. He was crouching at the riverbank, his arm in the cool water, Sira walked cautiously towards him; she saw the back of his forearm was riddled with scars and cuts. He hadn't noticed her yet, so she put the tip of her sword at his neck.

"On your feet." Sira snarled, this would be the second time she fought someone today. He turned to face her, but did not stand up, he simply grabbed her blade, making deep cuts in his hand-he didn't even flinch, and pushed it away from his neck. Darren stood once her sword was not aimed at him, and drew his own.

"So you want to fight?"

"Naturally." Sira commented, and then lunged at him, he stepped out of the way too slowly, and scratched his arm. Darren then swung hard at her, which she parried, and pushed him back against a tree. He moved his body out of the way, then his sword, making he cut the tree, he brought the tip of his sword to her back.

"Never leave your back open, I could kill you right now if I wanted." She chuckled, and fell to the ground, and swept his legs out from under him. Darren fell to the ground hard, his sword tumbled out of his reach. Sira pinned him, sword at his throat again.

"Never leave your legs open, I could kill you right now if I wanted." Sira said, mocking his words. Darren grabbed her wrists and flipped her, using his weight as an advantage.

"Never pick a fight with someone bigger than you." Sira was once again being crushed by someone sitting on top of her, only this time, he would not get off. Sira was as helpless and as dead as a fish out of water. Where was Euraus when she needed him?

_Do not worry; Nadia says he will not kill you, that is not his intention._

_I am running low on breath, help._ As soon as she told Euraus that, Darren stood up, and retrieved his sword, leaving Sira to scramble to her feet. He charged her, trying to pin her against a tree like she had him, but Sira stepped to the left and swung her sword at him, he dodged it. Darren swung, and in the process, turned to Sira, she blocked him, but the force knocked her backwards into the tree, once again pinned by him, and momentarily breathless. He plucked her sword from her hand, and threw it on the ground, followed by his.

"Let's do some real fighting." Darren said, referring to using their bodies as weapons, Sira grinned, she could do this. He swung his fist at her face, but she caught it, and elbowed his stomach in return. Darren didn't seem fazed by the blow, and threw punches at her left and right, all of which she blocked. Sira pulled her right hand into a fist and swung at hi stomach, and with her left hand swung at his face a moment later. Her fist connected with his cheek, and knocked him backwards, he fell into a tree. Sira yanked a dagger out of her boot and chucked it at him, he jerked to the side, but it caught his hand, piercing his palm. Sira sneered.

"That's what you get for messing with me." Darren stared ahead, a hint of happiness in his eyes, which alarmed Sira.

"You think I care about a little pain?" He said, amusement in his voice. Darren grabbed the hilt of the knife that was lodged in him, and pulled it out slowly; Sira grimaced. Blood poured out of the hole; he threw the dagger to the ground and walked toward Sira, who instinctively walked backwards.

"No, pain is a friend to me now, I know it inside and out, and enjoy it's company."

"Your mad!"

"Am I?" He asked and then stopped and inch from her, with a smile he turned and walked to the river. He put his hand in it, then ripped a piece of cloth off his robe and wrapped it around his hand.

"I'm done with you. You can go any time you feel like, I have what I want."

"I'm not leaving until you are dead, or I have my necklace back, which ever comes first." Darren brushed past her, swaying slightly, but kept walking toward Nadia, who was sitting at the base of a tree. Sira glowered at his retreating back, and followed him.

"Just give it back, and I won't hurt you." She really didn't want to hurt him anymore, but if she had no other choice she would. He held out his hand to Nadia, she touched her nose to it and for a second it glowed.

"You can't hurt me." Then Darren unwrapped the binding around his hand, and there wasn't a mark anymore, not even a scar. "And I don't die easily, so I guess you aren't leaving."

"Why do you even need it?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"Yes, but I would give an answer." Sira said smartly, and then sighed at his awaiting expression. "Because…it was my father's last possession. Even though he wasn't a good father I still want it, so can you just give it back, please?"

"No. I can understand what you are going through, it is almost the same reason as mine." He sighed, but continued with his story. "My father died when I was very young, so my uncle raised me. It was like my real father never existed-that I was always part of his home. Well, my uncle was a sword smith, and he made a sword for the dragon rider Morzan."

"Wait, only the elves made swords for the dragon riders."

"And they did. As I was saying, Morzan wanted another sword for his son, and took my uncles sword. Of course, my uncle protested, and Morzan killed him." He finished rather bluntly. "And now, I want to get the last possession of the only father I ever had back." Sira thought of Murtagh, the only son Morzan ever had; _he_ must have the sword.

"And, um, what do you plan on doing once you find who has the sword?" She asked timidly.

"Kill them and take the sword. So, are you going to leave me alone, or try to kill, or tag along." She considered her options, she could go back and try to find Murtagh, or she could stay with this new stranger. If she went back to Murtagh, then she would have to see Eragon and Arya every day until Ellesméra, and she didn't want that. She didn't really know anything about Darren, and they had just tried to kill each other, but if she stayed with him, she would have her necklace and she wouldn't have to see Eragon or Arya.

"Where are you going?" She asked, that was the only thing that could really make it up for her, if he was going to Ellesméra ((which if he was, se had no clue why)) then she could just stay with him, but if he wasn't she would have to take her necklace back, possibly kill him and find Murtagh and everyone else.

"Ellesméra, I'm going to see if they will make a sword for me, as a last wish from my father." That decided it, she would get to know him, and follow him to Ellesméra.

"Was your uncle an elf?" She questioned, cautiously.

"Yes, you probably already know who Andaliren is."

"As a matter of fact I do, the lead swords maker."

"That would be my uncle." Sira gasped, _the _Andaliren who made every single one of the dragon riders a sword?

"Why didn't you just stay with the elves?"

"I did, all my life."

"The how did you get your hands on that dragon egg?" She asked, puzzled. As far as she knew, Galbatorix was the only one to have the last two dragon eggs-now one.

"It's a long story. Are you staying with me or not?" Sira sighed, and once more, weighed her options. She liked Darren, but knew almost nothing about him, he could be a murderer for all she knew, but she would have to risk it.

"I guess, that I'll go with you, but only to Ellesméra, that is where my friends are going, so when I get there I will see them."

"Very well, how do you plan on getting there?"

"My horse…curses he's back with them." She muttered.

"Wait, is he a black stallion with a chestnut snip and list?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"He followed us here." Then pointed behind Sira, she turned and saw Murtagh ((the horse)) lazily chewing on some grass, her things still on him.

"Brilliant horse!" She said, and clapped her hands.

"Well, I don't want to stay here any longer, shall we go?"

"Wait, since I am going with you, I want my necklace."

"What if I give it to you, and you decide to run off with it? What will I do then?"

"Just give me the necklace, you have my word I will not run off." Darren sighed; he was tempted to keep it, but handed it to her.

"If you run off I'm throwing a knife in your back, got it." Sira nodded and put the necklace around her neck, now feeling safer for some reason.

_Euraus, we are leaving with this man._

_Why? I want to go back with Saphira._ He pouted.

_You have Nadia, and no talking with Saphira; I don't want them to follow us._

_Nadia is a child, what if I want to talk to an adult._

_Silly dragon, you are a child too. If you wish to talk to an adult, talk to me._

_I guess I have no choice?_

_No choice at all, unless you want to leave me._

_No, I will stay._ Sira smiled, and Euraus hopped into the saddle bag that contained her bedroll, then poked his head out over the top. Tiny Nadia waddled over to Darren, who scooped her up and put her in his lap, she was still small enough that a passing traveler could pass her as a bundled up blanket. Darren nudged his horse into a canter, Sira right beside him.

"So, how did you come across that dragon egg?" Darren hesitated, and then seemed to think she could know.

"Well, my family living in the city of Urû'baen wanted to go to the kings palace, and take the last dragon egg. My cousin Tim was supposed to become the next dragon rider, but he died."

"How?"

"Murder. Anyway, if Tim was not a dragon rider then I was supposed to take it back to the elven city with me, and if he was a dragon rider, then I would take _him_ to Ellesméra. Basically I was the one who transported them, I was there when Tim was murdered, and I took his dragon egg, planning on taking it to the elven city. While I was in the city, I learned that my uncle's sword was in Morzan's tomb with him, so I set out to find the person who had the key; being you. Later, I learned hat Morzan's son actually had the sword, but he wasn't using it to it's full power. Apparently, if you put the key in it; I don't know what the man meant when he said that. You would be able to bring someone back from the dead, that is probably why everyone wants the key from you."

Sira was confused; it was impossible to bring someone back from the dead.

"So, you want to bring your father back from the dead?" He shook his head.

"I do not wish to bring anyone back from the dead, I just want the last piece of my father before it disappears. Sira nodded, she knew how he felt; the only problem was that if he wanted his sword back, then he would kill Murtagh, the last family member she had.

"I can understand how you feel, but why do you have to kill whoever has the sword."

"Well, obviously, they know Morzan and were in league with him." Sira slowed her pace and fell behind him, Euraus was trying to talk to her.

_Not now Euraus, talk to Nadia. I need to think._

_Well fine then._ Sira knew she would have to apologize to her dragon later; but for now she would think. She was headed towards Ellesméra with a strange man who wants to kill her brother, only he doesn't know it, he's a dragon rider, but she had a feeling he was not working for Galbatorix. Sira sighed, and watched him out of the corner of her eye; he seemed harmless enough. Sira was mad at Murtagh, he wasn't even looking for her; some brother he is.

"Darren, when did Nadia hatch?"

"About three days ago, why?"

"Just wondering." Three days ago, so Galbatorix didn't raise security around the eggs after she left, he was so careless sometimes. Sira examined Darren; he had golden hair that fell into his hazel eyes; much like Eragon, except he had brown eyes. He had a nice face, and judging by his height, she guessed he was about eighteen, almost the perfect age for her. She smiled and laughed that notion off; she barley knew him, after all.

They stopped well after dark, and made a small fire next to the river. Sira realized she hadn't had a bath in two days, and gazed longingly at the water.

"Darren, do you mind if I take a bath?"

"No." Sira smiled then got up.

"Oh, wait, hold onto my necklace for me." She took it off and handed it to him, the proceeded to walk down to the river, beside some bushes, Euraus in tow.

_Euraus don't follow me, go back to camp._

_No. I am guarding you to make sure that man does not come down here._

_He won't, just go back._

_No._ Sira sighed, dragons sure were stubborn. Euraus stood next to the bushes, where he could keep his eyes on Darren at all times. Sira peeled off her clothes, and then walked into the surprisingly warm water. She dunked her head under, and then swam for a bit. Finally, Sira just lounged in the water enjoying the cool night breeze.

_See, I told you he wasn't going to come._

_Yes, that is great for you._ Sira smiled and went back underwater, when her head broke the surface, she heard raised voices.

"Where is she?" Sira recognized the voice, it was Murtagh.

"How should I know?" Darren answered.

"You have her necklace, we know you kidnapped her just tell us where she is, and no one will get hurt!" They were talking about Sira.

_Saphira is here, good, I can talk to her!_ Euraus said happily, then began to walk out of the cover of the bushes.

_Euraus! Get back here right now! Do not talk to her!_ He pouted and sulked back.

"I told you, I don't know who you are talking about." He must have figured that Sira didn't want to see them again, so he was lying for her benefit.

"You're a damn liar." She recognized Eragon's voice, he was trying to find her too? He probably just thought Darren was taking her back to Galbatorix,

"So what if I am. What will you do, kill me? If you do you will never find her."

"I can kill you and take her necklace back, then look for her." Murtagh replied, Sira had enough of this; she was just going to tell Murtagh that she was staying with Darren. Sira pulled herself out of the water, and wrapped a towel around her, it wasn't how she would want to be seen by Murtagh, but she couldn't get her clothes wet.

"Stop your bickering, I'm right here." All eyes turned to see Sira walk out from behind the bushes, Euraus pranced up to Saphira's leg and began talking to her.

"Sira? Why are you with him? Did he drug you or something?"

"No. I am with him because I choose to be." Murtagh remained expressionless, but Sira knew she had hurt him, and she didn't want to do that.

"Why didn't you tell us? We all were worried about you." Eragon said, butting in.

"Of course you were, all you care about is if I go back to Galbatorix or not, so don't even pretend to care about me." Sira turned her attention to Murtagh. "We were going to Ellesméra anyways, I would have seen you there."

"Yes, but how were we supposed to know that? We thought you to be dead."

"I guess I can go with you guys now if you want me to."

"Wait, no you can't. Remember our deal?" Darren said, butting in.

"Well, you would come to."

"Who is that?" Eragon asked.

"His name is Darren, he has a dragon too." Everyone looked at her, and she realized that Nadia was nowhere to be seen.

"Come on out Nadia." He said with a sigh, the little red dragon crawled out from under his blanket; Saphira let out a snort of surprise. Just then Arya stepped out of the shadows of the campfire.

"Was your father by any chance by Andaliren?" He looked up at the elf, whose tone was as cold as usual.

"Yes, yes he was." Arya smiled a little.

"My name is Arya, I believe that I met you when I was younger." Darren looked thoughtful, and then nodded.

"Yes I remember now! Your parents came to see my father, and they introduced us. So, where have you been?"

"I am surprised they do not talk about me."

"No, no one has heard from you in about a year, what happened?"

"Sorry to interrupt your little reunion, but I have a feeling that something or someone very unpleasant is following us, can we go?" Eragon asked impatiently.

"Yes. I shall tell you my story later." Arya said to Darren, who nodded.

"Well, I guess that I will see you guys in Ellesméra." Sira said sadle.

"No. We are going with them." Darren stated. "Get your clothes on, I will pack our things." Sira sighed, once more, she was deprived of a night's sleep; and went to change.

* * *

A/N: I'm still depressed…..I can't find my Nightmare Before Christmas DVD…_cries_….remember what I said about those italics! My frend Zoë was going to give me hers…..but her mom _sniff _threw it away bc they don't like the movie….how can you not like the movie! _Bawls_ please don't be too harsh in your reviews…yes…. **your reviews** meaning you have to review plz&thnx. Sorry this chappy is bad! 


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: sigh I'm sorry this took me so long…I was simply preoccupied and I had a bad bout of writer's block… I think I got all the most recent reviews, but if I didn't I'm terribly sorry, oki?  
Lets talk to the reviewers((these are all answered or w/e reviews for the technical ch.5 the renamed chapter 4 confusing right? Hehehe))

**City Pigeon**- Yea I liked Tim too, I might bring him back to life for a short while, and HA i havent added in the details yet, but i have answered reviews arent you proud?  
**Star Saphira**- Why thank you! I never considered it to be insulting my story, I juss was like criticism, but im uh sorry o.0;;

**Elf-Dragon Girl**- Im glad that was a good it was interesting, right? -goes all self conscious and crawls into a hole-

**Yuyogopoopy**- That's an interesting name, haha thank you for reviewing! Yea I juss don't like fluff but I shall try with the romance for ya, k? Umm not so much this chapter though...

**Day Dreamin' Angel**- Well thank you please write more of your story fastish!

Woof now that im done you can read, ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

The group was forced to stop due to the fact that a heavy fog had rolled in, and obscured their view of all but two feet in front of them. They had decided to make camp on a patch of long, soft river grass, and judging by the steady gurgling in the background,the Edda river wasn't far off. 

"I do not like this fog, it seems unnatural." Arya commented and glanced warily around them. Sira picked a piece of grass and tied it into a knot, then threw it beside her.

"I don't really care, I just want to go to sleep." She said, and sighed loudly.

"Do you suppose it's the twins making this fog magically? I mean, we're been around them long enough that we're used to their magic, and these two," Eragon said and jerked his thumb at Sira and Darren, "Wouldn't be able to sense it yet."

"Twins?" Sira asked, but got no response.

"Yes, but how would they do that?" Murtagh asked.

"Well there has to be some word in the ancient language, and if they really did go to Galbatorix then he could have taught them the magic." Eragon added, and Murtagh shrugged in response.

"All right, I'm going to sleep," Sira said, then stood up and pulled her bedroll off Murtagh ((the horse)).

"Aren't you the least bit concerned about this strange fog?" Arya asked, and Sira looked blankly at her.

"Nope. I said so before, it's just a bit of fog."

"Have you ever seen fog this thick?"

"No, I've never really seen fog. Anyways I haven't slept in two days and I would really like to now; so if you don't mind that's what I'm going to do, as I also said earlier." With that she strode off into the mist, leaving it swirling behind her. Murtagh could see a vague outline of her lying down, and a small shadow waddling after her; Euraus.

_Do you really think there is anything wrong with it being foggy?_ She asked the small dragon, who was now comfortably curled around her head.

_No, I do not think so personally, but Saphira is worried._

_Well she is probably worried because Eragon is worried._

_I do not like that boy. _Sira giggled at her dragon's comment and patted Euraus on his small head.

_Neither do I, not really anyways._

_What about the other one, with the curly hair? You seem to like him._

_Yes, I suppose I do. He's nicer to me than the elf and Eragon are, by the way I really did want to go to sleep._

_All right, I will let you have your rest, if anything happens that has to do with this "fog" I shall wake you._

_Thank you Euraus, good night._ Sira said and drifted off to sleep to Euraus' steady breathing.

Murtagh and Darren had agreed to take first watch, letting Arya and Eragon sleep for a while then switching.

"So Darren, what is it you want from my sister?" Murtagh asked, sitting across from the blond boy.

"Your sister?"

"Sira." He said cluing him in.

"She's your sister? I wouldn't have guessed, is she an elf?"

"No, at least I don't think so, maybe half elf. Just answer my question."

"Her necklace. You know she does look kind of like you."

"What?"

"She looks like you."

"No, no, not that. Why do you want her necklace?"

"For the same reason we do." A voice said from behind them, the two drew their swords and whirled around to face the person who had spoken, or rather persons.

"Huildr." One of them said, and Darren and Murtagh had found that they couldn't move.

_Nadia! Nadia!_ Darren called his dragon, but got no answer. He looked around and saw the scarlet hatchling curled up in a ball; she appeared to be sleeping.

_Now is not the time to be sleeping, get up!_

"She cannot hear you, Darren." He turned to face whoever was speaking to him, a short man with a bald head, and next to him was another man who looked exactly like him. They were dressed in gray tunics and brown pants, with no weapons or armor of any kind. These must have been the twins Eragon spoke of earlier, so they were the cause of the fog!

"Well it seems we meet again, Murtagh. If we wanted, we could invade your thoughts right here and now, but no. Those were not our master's orders. We are simply here for the girl, well not the girl herself, just her necklace. Our master has apparently just figured how extremely powerful it is, and sent us instead of that foolish shade to retrieve it, he has appreciated our information with about the Varden very much, and trusts us completely."

If Murtagh could move, he probably would have spat on them, or stabbed them thoroughly, but alas, he could not move.

"So we will just be on our way and get the girl's necklace, too bad you didn't say goodbye to her, and too bad that you were too weak to help her, now you're going to have that on your conscience." He sneered, and brushed past the men, closely followed by his brother.

Sira felt something change inside her mind, and realized she could no longer feel Euraus, so he had finally gone to sleep. She realized with a jolt that this feeling was different than when he was just asleep, she normally couldn't feel that change, she also felt as if all her energy was being drained from her body. She sat up quickly, and was overwhelmed by the darkness, it surrounded her completely; she couldn't even see her own hand in front of her face.

_Euraus…_ She called out nervously to her dragon, and when she didn't get a response back, Sira began to feel around beside her, searching for the small dragon. Suddenly, she felt as if she were choking, her hands flew up to her neck, but she felt nothing, only air. Sira turned gagged and turned behind her to see if anyone was there, but no one was; so it was magic. She stood up and tried to walk to where Murtagh and Darren were, but only succeeded in going a few paces before she fell to her knees. Whatever it was, it was squeezing her lungs tighter, forcing every last bit of breath out of her, she was losing consciousness, and Sira knew she couldn't hold on for much longer. She remembered back when Galbatorix had taught her magic, there was a word she could use if anyone attacked her; freir, meaning release.

"Freir." She mumbled, but nothing happened, whatever it was just squeezed tighter. Her eyes were glazing over, and her lungs were screaming for air, she clawed at her throat, and then finally fell to the ground with a small thud; no longer drawing in breath.

Saphira suddenly roared and leapt up, waking Eragon and Arya out of their slumber.

_What is it, what's the matter?_ Eragon asked the dragon, who had bounded out of sight; she sent him an image of Sira lying on the ground, unconscious, her head in Murtagh's lap. He was bent over her with his head against her's. Before Eragon could move, Darren ran over to them screaming the whole way.

"You've got to help her! You've got to help her!" He cried, and stopped before Eragon who had leapt up and started to run to where Sira had been sleeping. Darren turned sharply then ran back the way he came, followed by Arya.

"Murtagh what happened?" Eragon asked the man, who hadn't moved. He was just sitting there, bent over Sira.

"We're too late." He said quietly, Euraus was whining and nudging Sira with his head, trying to make her wake up.

_What is going on!_ He asked Saphira, who didn't answer him.

"Too late for what? What happened to her?"

"Those too men, the twins came, they put a spell on us, when it had finally lifted, we came back and found Sira like this. There wasn't, I mean, there wasn't-." He stopped and gulped, then fell beside her, and clutched his head. "If only we were paying attention."

"_What_ is going on?" Arya asked sharply, and looked like she was going to say something else, but stopped and paled. Eragon looked at Sira, she looked like she was sleeping, but he could tell from the way everyone was acting that something bad had happened. He looked her from head to toe, and then noticed she wasn't moving, her chest wasn't rising and falling, she wasn't breathing!

_Saphira, is she…?_

_I do not know child, Euraus says he can still feel her, but faintly. I believe that she is too far-gone for us to bring her back._ She told him sadly.

_But how can Euraus still feel her, if she really is…how is that possible?_

_Her spirit may remain, Solumbum told me of these things, a body may leave but their spirit will remain for a time._

_Can we bring her back?_

_I do not know. _Eragon walked over to Murtagh and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"We might be able to bring her back, there might be a chance. Murtagh? Can you hear me?" Murtagh didn't look up at Eragon, but turned his head slightly, and squeezed his eyes shut. Eragon saw a drop of water clinging to his lashes, and realized Murtagh was holding back tears.

"How?" He said quietly, so quietly Eragon almost didn't hear him.

"I don't know, Saphira said something about her spirit still being here, if we can-."

"No." Arya interrupted. "We cannot risk it, it is far too dangerous."

"But there is a chance!"

"Yes, there is a chance, but it is too slim to risk it."

"I will do it!" Murtagh said, and finally looked up. "This is my fault, let me."

"No!" Eragon shouted, and shook his head fiercely, changing his mind about his idea. "We do not even know how!" Darren cleared his throat, and looked at them.

"I…I may be of some use afterall. My old friend, he said something about this, I think I may be able to."

"Why didn't you say so?" Murtagh shouted.

"It was so long ago, I barley remember and I do not even know if it will work."

"It's forbidden magic!" Arya cried, "You should know that! If you used it, the elves would exile you! Besides you do not even know the girl that well, why would you want to risk your life for hers?"

"Wait, Arya, you know what he's talking about?" Murtagh asked, and looked at the elf, who fidgeted.

"Yes, of course I do. I also know how to, but it would be nearly impossible and the elves would know if anyone used it! And," She said and turned to Darren. "I know your thinking of using the river as a passageway, and I will not let you!"

"Why not! It's the only plan we've got, and while we're sitting here chatting Sira's soul is probably past the second gate, when she reached the fourth I will not be able to do anything!" He shouted at her.

"Arya, please." Murtagh said and looked at her pleadingly, she sighed and shook her head.

"I cannot allow it." Darren glared at her, then stood up.

"Arya, you don't have a choice in this matter anymore. I don't need your permission for anything, I'm old enough to make my own decisions."

"Well then it's an order."

"Seeing as I'm about to be exiled, I don't really care." He snarled, then bent over and picked up Sira, then walked into the fog. Euraus bolted after Darren; Murtagh stood up slowly, and pushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Stay out of this Arya."

"Don't be so selfish Murtagh! Darren is about to risk his life and give up part of his essence just so he can restore her soul! She might not even be the same person; her heart and lungs might not work! We don't know!" She said and walked after him. Murtagh didn't even give her a second glance; Eragon laid a hand on Arya's shoulder.

"Let it be Arya, it's Darren's choice." He said softly, she stopped walking then turned to face Eragon.

"Eragon, I can't let them do this."

"Yes you can." He said, and then grabbed her hand and pulled her towards where Murtagh and Darren had gone. Eragon tried not to show that he was worried, Arya was right about Darren trying to bring back Sira, but there was nothing he could really do.

_Eragon, Euraus says she is fading; he is growing weaker._

_How long will it take them?_

_I do not know, but we don't have as long as I would like. If her soul leaves, Euraus' will go with her, he wouldn't want to live without his master, do you understand?_

_Yes. I do, I would feel the same way if it were you._

_I know little one._

_Saphira, what will happen if he can't get her soul, will Sira really be gone?_

_Yes, I'm sorry to say it but she would be, and Euraus would go with her._ Eragon didn't say anymore, he just quickened his pace until he saw the river. Darren was wading into it, he was waist-deep when he finally stopped, and Murtagh stood on the shore watching him.

"Darren, wait! I'll do it!" He shouted, but Darren just shook his head.

"No." He said simply, and then laid Sira's body in the water, her hair fanned out around her head creating a brown halo. Darren bet his head, and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Súndavar ikona né huildr wiol ono, atra eka vant onr grind." He said quietly then cut his hand with a daggar, and placed the bleeding hand on her head. Suddenly, Darren fell into the water, and disappeared. Murtagh started and began to run into the water after him, but Arya grabbed his shoulder and stopped him.

"He is all right, he has just passed through the first gate." Nadia was standing on the bank whimpering pitifully, and at the same time trying to comfort Euraus with little nudges of her head and taps from her tail.

"What about Sira's body?" He asked quietly, and looked out. Her body was staying in place oddly enough; the current didn't drag her downstream.

"She will stay there until he either fails, or is brought back." She said sadly, and looked out at the river, the fog was lifting now that the twins were gone.

"Saphira says that Nadia has lost her connection with Darren, he's past the first gate.'" Arya ground her teeth and sat net to the river.

"We can only wait now, he's now officially dead."

"What!" Eragon asked sharply.

"I mean, he's passed death's gates so he's in death, it is confusing."

"I think I get it, how will he get back?" He asked Arya, who was silent. "Arya? How will he get back?"

"It depends. He has two choices."

"What are they?" She did not answer, and Eragon knew that she did not want to answer any more questions.

Darren dropped into the cold river, and felt his breath being ripped from his lungs, he was falling through the water. Finally, he could draw in air, and realized that he had stopped falling and was now idly floating in a river equally as cold. He pushed his legs down until he felt the bottom, and shuddered when the soft mud at the river bottom swirled around his ankles, it felt like skeletal fingers. Darren looked at his surroundings; he was standing in a large waist-deep river that had ice around the edges, there were several souls floating in the river with frost on their hair and eyelashes. He shivered from the cold and looked up, there was nothing but a huge, black abyss above him. Looking forward, he noticed he had landed just before the second gate, which saved him from the sloppiness of first deads. He had only heard about what it was like down here from Breo, the souls who didn't want to be dead, and had a tendency to try to steal your living body. Darren started walking downstream towards a large, black shadowy gate. The current picked up a bit; two large guardians sat on either side of the doors. Their heads were large with horns protruding right above the red eyes. Their gaping mouths were open, long white tongues hanging out of their mouths, hungry for stray souls. Their bodies were like snakes, but they had two large arms with sharp talons jutting out of the massive fingers. The guardians turned and looked directly at Darren, who gulped and stared defiantly back.

"You are here for the female Shur'tugal, no?" One of them asked in a deep, gravely voice like it had never talked before. He nodded feebly, and it let out a barking laugh, making Darren's bones quake.

"You will never make it in time, the current is too fast, she will be past the fourth gate before you even reach the third."

"You could stop her, right?"

"No. We cannot stop _her_ we can slow the currant almost to a halt."

"Why don't you?" The guardian sneered, showing all it's yellow teeth.

"What would we gain?"

"I'll make you a deal." It sneered again and licked its lips.

"We will slow the currant as much as we can, if you're in the fourth gate for more than a minute your soul is ours, and so is hers."

"What if I reach her before the fourth?"

"You will not so don't count on it."

"What if I do!"

"Then you are free to go. Do we have a deal?" Darren thought it over, he could leave now, and tell Murtagh that he couldn't get to her into, but Darren couldn't do that. He knew that Murtagh wouldn't be the same, he wouldn't either if he lost her, it was his fault too. He had to say yes.

"Yes. We have a deal." The guardian laughed again and whipped its tongue around his arm, leaving a long, deep gouge.

"You'd better run." It growled, and Darren heeded, he went as fast as he could, his feet often got stuck in the mud but he kept going. Finally he reached the third gate, two more of the guardians watched him, and didn't say anything. He passed the soul of a small girl with large, brown eyes who was looking straight at him. Darren averted his gaze from her for a minute, but looked back and saw she was smiling feebly.

Finally he reached the fourth gate and looked around, the river was barely moving, all the souls were drifting by slowly, but none of them were Sira.

"You just missed her." The guardian hissed, Darren nodded and ran into the gate, the Guardian started to count down. He looked around and saw a soul that looked like Sira, he ran towards it as fast as he could.

"Thirty-one, thirty, twenty-nine" The guardian counted, he cursed and ran even faster the reached the soul, and realized it wasn't Sira.

"Damnit!" He shouted, and then looked out the gate, he saw a familiar form stand up in the water, curls falling around her waist, it was Sira.

"Twenty-Five, twenty-four, twenty-three." The guardian continued.

"Sira!" He shouted, and began to run back to her.

"Darren, hurry!" She said, her voice sounded far off, and almost not the same.

"Twelve, eleven, ten, nine." Darren was almost through the gate now. "Five, four, three, two" He had just ran through the gates at two, the guardian stopped counting, and was once more silent. Darren kept running until he reached Sira, he held out his hand and pulled her against his chest. She didn't resist, but felt cold and she was certainly wet. Her lips were purple and her skin was pale, her cheeks were a sickly blue color. He looked into her normally azure eyes, but they were now almost white. He turned and glared at the guardian.

"You're a liar! You said I just missed her!"

"No, I didn't mean she had passed through the gates. You walked right by her." He turned away from the guardian, and stared at Sira who was looking up at him blankly.

"Thank you." She said softly, she blinked and a tear fell from her eye, but turned into ice on her cheek. He brished the frost off the ends of her lashes and her lips.

"Eitha." He said simply, and felt himself being sucked through the icy waters. He held onto Sira as tight as he could, but she was still slipping out of his grasp, she moved her arms and wrapped them around his waist. He shuddered at how cold she was, and felt himself land in the much warmer Edda River.

Opening his eyes, Darren saw Murtagh running through the water, he looked around and saw Sira sink under the water. He dove under and wrapped his arms around her waist, then dragged her above the surface. Murtagh plucked her out of Darren's arms, the gash on it from the guardian's tongue had bled onto Sira's shirt.

"Is she alive? Did everything go alright?" Darren nodded feebly, and stumbled onto the shore. He was on his knees, with Arya kneeled down next to him.

"How did you get that cut?"

"Guardian." He mumbled, and then fell on his back. "I'm going to go to sleep now…" Arya nodded, then covered him with her blanket((while he was in death or whatever she had brought it over)). Nadia was whining at Darren, and was trying to lay on his chest but Arya wouldn't let her, she finally settled for wrapping herself around him as much as she could.

Saphira had held out a large claw to stop Euraus from running into the river after Sira, and Eragon had joined Murtagh in the water.

"She isn't breathing!" He called to Arya, Murtagh swore and looked at the elf. Suddenly Sira gasped and opened her eyes, she looked around and spotted Eragon standing next to her.

"Where's Murtagh?" She choked out.

"Right here." He said, she turned her attention up towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry…" She murmured then closed her eyes and laid back down. Eragon and Murtagh could both hear her shallow breaths, Murtagh sighed with relief and walked towards shore. He set her down gently on the grass, Euraus wriggled around Saphira and pounced on Sira, he laid his head on hers and started to hum.

_What's he doing?_ Eragon asked Saphira.

_Comforting himself._ Eragon grabbed her blanket and covered her with it, Arya was sitting with Darren mending his arm.

"Do you want me to heal that?" Eragon asked.

"You can't, he got it from a guardian."

"A what?"

"A guardian, they guard the gates of death. Most likely they stole part of his essence and that's why it will not heal."

"So he's just going to bleed to death?"

"No, I didn't say that. The cut will be open, so we have to keep a bandage on it. Also, we should get a fire going because if you haven't noticed, Sira is freezing." Eragon looked over at Murtagh, who was brushing her curls off Sira's face. He looked over at Darren who was shivering a little bit, he had a little frost still hanging on his hair. Sira's cheeks were blue, and so were her lips.

"It's gone." Murtagh said.

"What is?"

"Her necklace, the twins took it!"

"At least Sira and Darren are alive."

"Yes, but still." he said sadly, and Arya moved over to him thenput her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, we can go find them once Sira and Darren are better." She said with a smile, Murtagh nodded in return and laid down next to Sira. Eragon dropped sticks in between where Sira and Darren were laying, then lit them on fire((Brisingr)).

"In the morning me and Saphira will go out and look for them." Eragon offered.

"Thanks." Murtagh said, and then laid down on his back, and drifted into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

A/N: sigh sorry that didn't have much detail, I was writing it over like a LONG time so I kinda forgot to add them in, but that's ok because my chapter is in now. YAY FOR ME!-does happy dance- and the ending was weak but that's ok .;; right? 

Oh by the way, "Súndavar ikona né huildr wiol ono, atra eka vant onr grind" roughly means "Death is no hold for you, let me pass through your gates." K? And "eitha" means go or leave, "brisingr" means fire but I'm sure you already knew that XD…Please don't kill me if súndavar ikona né huildr wiol ono, atra eka vant onr grind is structured wrong or anything, figuring out the grammar of the ancient language is difficult for me-has grammatical problems-


End file.
